Spira or Gaia?
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: Yuna, Rikku, Paine are on their way to defeat Vagnagun but when they jumped into the Farplane they find themselves in Gaia! and in the middle of the Wutai War to make things worse for them, They then find out they have to the future of Gaia somehow.
1. Yuna were are we?

**_I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or X2. I do own the plot for this story though!_**

_**I have decided to revise and edit this because the original made it look like a child wrote it and I have improved my writing since writing this.**_

_**Revised and edited:4/5/2012**_

* * *

><p>The three girls stared down in to the black bottomless hole swarming with Pyreflies, dread filling every pore in there bodies as the continued to look down the hole. They did not want to go down into the pit that had unknown dangers inside, but they knew in order to restore peace and order in there world so that the eternal calm would remain that they had to go down there, putting there safety last and Spira's first. Shuyin needed to be stopped and Vagnagun needed to be destroyed so no one else could ever attempt to use the monstrous machina ever again.<p>

Rikku crouched near the edge of the hole looking in she gave a loud whimper before asking the question she already knew the answer too,"Yunie, Do we really have to go down there?"

Paine smirked and said in a smug voice,"What are you scared of a little hole?"

That earned her a withering glare and a punch in the shoulder, ignoring all that was going on around her Yuna looked around the underground passage in Bevelle as she thought to herself,'_Can we stop Shuyin? Will I be able to put Lenne to rest? If anyone is going to die.. This time I would like it to be me. Tidus sacrificed himself for me last time and i will not let anyone do that for me ever again! I am not going to let the ones I love die for my sake anymore.'_

Yuna stood up from her crouching position putting a smile on her face as she said in a forced happy voice,"We might as well get going, It's not like Spira is going to save itself!"

They knew that it would be just too convenient if Spira saved itself, the planet was determined to make there lives hell and so far it was doing a pretty good job. Yuna held her hand out and said,"Y."

Rikku reached over with a small smile on her face and shouted,"R."

After a brief pause Paine's leather gloved hand joined there's as the girl said,"P."

Yuna looked at her friends with a grin on her she asked,"Ready?"

They then jumped up giving each other a high five as they said together,"Let do it!"

The girls turned and jumped down the black abyss the happiness and comfort they had moments ago replaced with dread and fear over what is to come. Half way down the hole the girls were swept up by some unknown force. It beat them against everything they had no clue what had them or what was going on as it beat there small bodies mercilessly and when Yuna was about to see if her friends were alright, she was knocked unconscious as her head hit something solid.

Some time later Yuna woke up to find Rikku and Paine crouched around a small fire, Rikku's green eyes were wide and full of fear and worry, Paine's face showed no expression but her eyes said everything she was worried as well.

She winced while getting up, her sore muscles protesting against moving after all the abuse she had went through, She looked over to her friends asking,"You two look worried, what's wrong?"

Rikku whispered her voice filled with as much fear as her eyes were,"Yunie, haven't you noticed we aren't in the Farplane but a forest?"

The brown haired girl looked around seeing trees that were just beginning to get there leaves, in the distance she heard screams, swords striking, and guns. By how long the sounds were going on she concluded that the area was a war zone.

She groaned in frustration putting a hand to her head and whined,"Not only are we in an unfamiliar place, but it sounds like there is also a war going on! Can't we ever catch a break?"

She didn't know why she was griping about how they never could catch a break, it wouldn't change anything it wouldn't take them back to where they came from. Though she wanted to know where in Spira were they.

Yuna turned back towards her friends with a determined look on her face and said,"Lets check our Garment Grids, so we can go see where we are and what is going on around here."

After they confirmed that there most prized possessions worked they set off to find out where they were, how they got there and why they where there of all places.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope the rewrite was much better than the original. I am going to rewrite all of the chapters and make them better^.^ The Sequel is called The Rise Of Cerberus. Review and Favorite.<strong>_


	2. Meeting Shinra's number one puppy

**I do not own Final Fantasy X2,7 or any of the characters.**

**Rewrote 7/3/12**

_**Thanks to Lovemondotrasho who explained how to rewrite this in the easiest way^.^**_

* * *

><p>Rikku slid to the ground panting from exhaustion. They had been walking non stop for hours to make matters worse for them, they had also been attacked by soldiers claiming to be Wutai troops. They had no clue what Wutai troops even were or what Wutai even was!<p>

It was also hot, very hot. She felt sorry for Paine who was wearing nothing but black AND leather. Rikku thought looking over to Paine who was sweating buckets,'_She must be dying_!'

she was very worried about Yuna. The poor ex summoner had almsot collapsed three times while they were running away from the enemy.

Paine couldn't handle the heat anymore and changed into her thief outfit. Feeling cooler instantly. She sat down beside Rikku to rest her weary legs.

Yuna was very exhausted as she slid down the tree her back had been against. She could barely move and frankly she didn't want to.

She hated this new world she had been thrust into and wanted to go back to Spira. She thought laying her head against the rough bark of the tree,'_I lost Tidus first. Then I lost my home world and the people I was raised with. Why does this always happen to me? Why can't I be happy. To make matters worse Rikku and Paine were taken from their world as well. Why can't we have normal lives? Be normal girls and worry about normal things? It's no fair!'_

She wanted to cry and give up altogether, but she knew she had to remain strong for her friends. She thought to herself,'_What makes us so special that we get sent to a different world? Were just your average teenage girls, that so happens that two of use help defeat an old monster that kept coming back. This place is pretty, I wish I could just forget all of my troubles and live here. The only downside is their is a war going on. Gippal and Nooj could complete the mission that I was trying to. Lenne would hopefully understand why I can't help her find peace anymore.'_

she sighed as a gentle breeze ruffled her hair. thinking,' _I love how the grass is greener on this world, the trees don't look as ravaged as the ones where I came from. I bet this place never had some unholy creature tearing the land and murdering. I wish life could have been this simple on Spira.'_

Yuna then noticed Rikku was on the ground rolling in the grass muttering about how soft it was. Yuna laughed while Paine rolled her eyes at the sight.

She wondered if Chocobos existed where they were and fiends as well. Even though she didnt want to be there,some part of her felt excited to be able to explore a new world and learn new things. She just hoped that they lived long enough to explore a tiny portion though.

By the looks and sounds of it the war is a fierce one. they saw countless bodies already and it made her sad that thier lives were cut tragically short, most likely over something unimportant. The dying screams echoing. She hoped that the war would end soon even though she didnt belong in this world. lives are being wasted and it saddened her for such a thing to happen. she could only guess what Rikku and Paine are thinking. Yuna thought amused,'_ Rikku probably cant wait to explore and Paine just wants to know more about this world and thier culture being ignorant about stuff like this drives her crazy.'_

The three girls heard more fighting and it was too close to them for comfort. Rikku being the curious one out of them all jumped up," Lets go check it out!"

Paine shook her head saying in annoyance," This isnt our war Rikku. If someone is indeed in trouble and we do help out said person what would stop them from turning on us? We know nothing of these people."

Rikku put her hands on her hips glaring at the silver haired teen," Well like it or not we are stuck on this world. I know we know nothing but sitting right here on our butts is not going to give us more information. Please Yunie, Lets just go check it out."

Yuna sighed in defeat. She knew Rikku would just ignore them," It wouldn't hurt to see whats going on and if someone is in trouble it wouldnt hurt us to help. Paine if you want you can stay and wait for us."

Paine replied securing her weapons to her hips," Someone has to protect you two from yourselves, but if they seem hostile towrds us. We will defend ourselves."

They then walked into a clearing to see a boy with black spikey hair, glowing blue eyes, was surrounded by four Wutai troops. While over tweenty of their comrades were already dead on the ground. The boy looked exhausted but He was smiling. It confused her on why he was smiling when he is about to die?_ is the smile glued on his face?_thought Yuna.

The boy was shoved to the ground and too tired to get up, when the squad leader was about to shove his spear in the boys chest.

Rikku jumped out of the bushes, using her shivs to deflect the spear, she pionted it at the leader yelling," You know its impolite to shove a spear in someones chest when they are on the ground! You big meanie!"

She then lunged forward slitting the guy's throat while stabbing the one behind her in the gut . She then swung her second shiv to stab him in the heart. Paine had transformed back into her warrior dress sphere scaring the Wutai troops who have never seen anything like that before and didn't know what to make of it.

The boy on the ground yelled ignoring the battle going on," Awesome! How on Gaia did you do that!"

Paine ignored him thinking' _so this world is called Gaia. since we have the saying similar to that with the name of our world.'_ she then stabbed a troop in the lower back while tilting the blade up making it exit the chest. As Yuna shot the last one in the head.

Rikku skipped up to the boy with a smile on her face," Hi! are you okay?"

The boy nodded curiousitey burning in his eyes" I am okay. Who are you people?"

Rikku smile never left her face as she said excitedly," I am Rikku, the one with silver hair is Paine, and the one with the brown hair and tail braid is Yuna."

The boy stood up saying," My name is Zack Fair. Soldier second class."

Paine asked in confusion," What's soldier?"

Zack's eyes widened then he said in a shocked voice," How could you not know what Soldier is?"

Yuna whispered to where she sounded sad," We dont get out much. We were visiting this place, then the war broke out and we havent been able to leave."

Zack felt bad though he didnt know that she was lying to him," Sorry about that but Soldier is a military force for Shinra Electric company. We fight for the right to distribute mako all over Gaia. Without Mako we wouldnt be able to light our houses, so we would be living in the dark. but all Soldier does is fight, protect. thier is five stages one must go through if they want to be in Soldier. The first is a Cadet, they are newly signed up and dont really do anything but train. The second is an Ifantryman, they protect the public and ince in awhile will go on a mission. The third is once ypu move up in ranks you become a Third class soldier you go on simple missions, The fourth is second class oh i forgot to mention once you hit third class they put mako in you to make you stronger, the higher in the ranks you go the harder the opponents and the increased chance you will die. Mako makes your endurance speed and srenght and stamina go up alot. but once you hit Second class if one of the firsts wants to they can take you on as an apprentaince. Teaching you more than you would ever learn on your own. The fifth is First class rarely anyone has hit first. Only three soldiers are currently first and soon i am going to be first."

Rikku's eyes widened in amazement," Wow, that sounds intersting!"

Paine asked putting her weapon away," Do you know of a way we can leave this place?"

Zack nodded motioning to them," Yeah! follow me!"

He then ran off into the woods leaving them no choice but to follow him. When they reached were he stopped thier was an older man that was taller than him. The man had slicked back hair and glowing blue eyes. He was sort of intimidating to them. The guy looked up seeing them he said," Zack now is not the time to be asking girls out. This is a war not a pleasure criuse."

Zack got this offended look on his face as he said with an indignant look," Angeal! These girls saved my life! they may not look like it but thier strengtht, speed, and skill surpasses even a third class! They came to Wutai before the war and got stuck here. Cant we help them?"

Angeal's face remained emotionless as he demanded," How do we know they are not Wutai spies?"

Paine gave him a weird look as she said," If we were spies we wouldn't have killed our own comrades, we would have killed Zack when we had the chance. Also we wouldnt be right in the middle of the enemy like a bunch of idiots."

Angeal said though he was not convinced," Alright, If you three are spies I will not hesitate to eliminate you."

Paine replied crossing her arms over her chest," Fair enough, though you have no worries."

* * *

><p><strong>AT JUNON DOCKS<strong>

Zack asked running up to the three girls who were walking in the opposite direction," We are you three going to go?"

Yuna lied as she turned to face him," We are going to visit our families and let them know we are alright."

Rikku butted into the conversation," Then when we are done we are going to join Soldier!"

Zack shouted in excitement fist pumping," Alright! Soldier really needs three great fighters!"

Rikku shouted back as they walked away," See you later! Zack!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Alert, and Favorite. I changed some things but minor stuff.<strong>


	3. A Day At The Beach And Discoveries

**I do not own Final Fantasy X2 and 7. Just the plot**

* * *

><p>Yuna looked around Junon to find thier was really nothing to see, she found an item store and asked the person at the counter," Do you sell world maps?"<p>

The person was a disgusting dirty old man who was staring at her in a way that made her want to run said," Sure do. Spend a night with me and i will give it to you for free."

Rikku screamed at him," SICKO!" as she hit him in the face hard enough that his lip split open.

Paine glared at him saying in a menacing voice," You will tell us the price for a map, no wise cracks. We would go elsewhere but this is the only shop, nearby that sells maps."

The man whimpered as he threw a map at them," Take it! just get out of my shop and dont come back!"

Once outside the shop the girls sat on the ground to look at the map. Seeing a bunch of places with wierd names. The one that caught thier eye to visit first was Coste De Sol. It said on the map it was a beach and beach's are always fun to visit.

**AT COSTE DE SOL**

Rikku stared at the beach seeing all the people as she said," Wow, its more crowded here than on Besaid. The sand is yellow instead of white and its hotter than Wutai was! Sheesh how do these people survive here year round?"

Paine shrugged adjusting her sword that had began to fall off her hip," I dont think they are like you. Staying in the coldest part of the world for hours while everyone aboard the airship is freezing. While they were all bundled up, you were in a bikini top and a stupid mini skirt."

Rikku huffed crossing her arms," It's a fashion statement and I cant help it if people can't take a little chilly weather. Lets go to a store! I just figured out their money is gil, the same as on our old world! We need swim suites if we are going to hang out at the beach and swim!"

Yuna smiled nodding her head at them," Okay! Lets go!"

**IN THE CLOTHING STORE**

Rikku was pawing through yellow swim suites asking Yuna every five minutes wich one would look the best on her. In the end she decided after receiving death threats from Paine,on a two piece yellow bathing suite, while Yuna decided on a two piece pink one, and Paine choose a one piece black one.

Rikku sighed looking at the black swimsuit like it was an abomination," Pain, you have to stop being so goth like. Pick a green one or a blue, but stop picking all black! with your red eyes it makes you look like a vampire."

Paine glared at the blond making her shrink back," I am not going to pick different colored clothes just so you would be happy."

Rikku studied Paine for a momment before saying," You know the silver hair completes the look. "

She ran off with Paine on her heels yelling every curse word in the book, while Yuna went outside to sit on a bench and stare at the ocean with a sad look on her face. She held her tail braid in her lap twirling it while resisting the urge to cry over what she realized after thinking on it for awhile.

Rikku saw Yuna with the sad look and jumped on the bench beside her while asking in a worried voice," Yunie, whats wrong?"

Yuna sighed looking down at the sand," I have been thinking, when we jumped in that hole we thought the pyreflies looked normal."

Rikku said not getting where Yuna was going with the conversation," Yeah so? they were normal."

Yuna shook her head in frustration saying," No they weren't! Those pyreflies were pure green and moved like a stream would, They werent individual. I only ignored it at the time because it was where we defeated Bahamut, but something was not right about them, I figured Bahamut's pyreflies might have been affected and still hanging around."

Paine stood beside the bench and asked looking at the ocean," So what your saying is that those weren't pryeflies. That they were something else. What could have so much power to rip three sentient beings from one planet to another?"

Yuna shrugged saying," I dont know. Maybe if we explore this planet we will find the awnsers, Also every since we got here i have been hearing voices. They are jumbled and muddled togethor most of the time. The only words I can make out is Cetra, Calamity, and Jenova. I am aware of how crazy i sound. All this stress must be getting to me."

Paine said walking to the other side of the bench," Must be, I dont hear any voices. Or you could be just going crazy."

Rikku looked up at the sky and whispered," I hear the voices too, they say they used to be a race called the Cetra and that the calamity Jenova fell from the sky. She tried to destroy Gaia, but the Cetra stopped her. I can hear the voices clear as day, but it sounds like they are speaking Al Bhed, which is wierd. No one knows our language, but the ones we teach it to."

Paine looked a little worried at that news," Maybe we will figure it out, eventually. Or we wait awhile to see if you two are not just hearing things. I dont hear any voices."

Yuna replied in a less sad voice," You're probably right!"

Rikku jumped around her depressed mood forgotten," Well, we are at the beach might as well go for a swim! No sense in wasting the time that it took to get here. If we wanted to be all depressed and mope around we could have done that in Junon. The difference is, thier is no perverted old man trying to get in Yunie's pants!"

Yuna groaned putting her hands on her face," Please dont ever bring that up again! I would rather battle Sin again, then go through that traumatic experiance again!"

Rikku ran towards the water shouting," LAST ONE IN IS A DEAD CHOCOBO!"

Yuna and Paine both raised an eyebrow at that.

* * *

><p><strong>2 HOURS LATER AT THE INN<strong>

Rikku flopped down on the soft bed sighing with happiness," Maybe this world is not so bad, the guys are cute, their is so much to do, their are barely any fiends or how these people refer them to as monsters, I can get to like it here."

Paine stood in the corner and said," I dont care where I am, It's hard for me to properly fit in. As long as I am not alone I am fine with where I am."

Yuna joined the conversation," I am starting to agree with you two, but not all the way. Yes I am not known here, I am not expected to save the world everytime it is in trouble, When we join Soldier I will get paid for my fighting skills for once, but on Spira I was born and raised, I still have people there that is like family to me. How could I just not do a thing to go back? Spira is my home."

Rikku replied trying to convince her to give up on going back," You are nineteen years old. You're a big girl now. Make a life for yourself, be happy for once. Dont let the past weigh you down."

Yuna looked at Rikku with a sad expression," You would so willingly give up our home world for this place? its great so far, but we dont belong here."

" Then why are we joining Soldier if we dont plan on staying?" Challenged Rikku.

Paine decided to try and diffuse the situation," We need to be able to support ourselves till we find a way home. Till we find a way back we need gil and a place to stay. Now lets get some sleep. Tomorrow we are going to Gongaga."

Rikku giggled putting a hand over her mouth," Thats a silly name!"

Yuna turned out the light and as she went to her bed," Night everyone. See you in the morning."

Before she went to sleep she heard them awnser:  
>" Night Yunie!"<br>" See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Alert, and Favorite<strong>


	4. Meeting a Turk and teaching a lesson

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF THE CHRACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. I KNOW VERY LITTLE ABOUT GONGAGA SORRY IF SOME OF IT IS WRONG. THIS FIC IS STAYING STRICTLY FRIENDSHIP. ENJOY^^ THE FIRST TIME I WROTE THIS SOMETHING HAPPENED AND IT DELETED. I HAD TO REWRITE THE WHOLE FREAKIN THING!

Yuna woke to find everyone was already packed and ready to leave, she went to stand up but the voices began their mental assualt again. Making her wince a little while putting her hand against her forehead. Now that she was listening to them she could tell it did sound like Al Bhed and she didnt catch on before because she was used to hearing Al Bhed.

Rikku jumped on Yuna's bed shouting," Wake up sleepy head! Time to go to Gongaga! wow that name still sounds wierd."

GONGAGA

They reached Gongaga at noon, Yuna looked around and saw trees and a metal building looking thing that looked like it ran deep in to the ground. It was torn and the remains of it littered the ground making it a very depressing sight, Yuna clasped her hands behind her back," It doesnt look like much."

Rikku jumped around a little," Maybe the town will be much more interesting."

They were oblivious to the fact that they were being watched by a bunch of bandits who were on the run and just recently made camp in that area. They watched as the girls talked some more about how the main attraction to Gongaga was most likely the trees since everything else looked boring.

Then the man came out of the forest with six of his friends following behind him," Look at what we have here three defenseless girls out here all alone."

Paine said in a low voice," We dont want any trouble."

The men gave them disgusting yellow toothed grins and said," To bad you are ours now."

Rikku groaned in aggitation," Why is it that everywhere we go their is always a pervert that wants to get in our pants that is so sick and annoying!"

Paine growled," Why dont we teach them a lesson?"

Yuna who is usually a nice and caring person said," Your right. I am also sick and tired of this non sense, no sharp weapons though we dont want to kill them."

Paine nodded," Noted."

She ran up to one using her high heeled boots to kick him in the stomache and using one hand to crush the guys nose against her knee, breaking it while knocking him out.  
>Rikku had found some branches and used them to hit two over the heads and making them dazed so she could punch one in the face while swinging her leg around to kick the other in the head. knocking them out. Yuna had used one mans back as a spring board using that momentum to hit him against someone else with enough force they were unconcious before they hit the ground. She then drop kicked the other in the head, Leaving the leader who looked liked he wet himself.<p>

Paine then grabed a rock and threw it against the back of his skull. taking the last one out.

Yuna sighed," May as well have someone come get them."

They roamed the town till they found a man with a short black pony tail, a red dot in the middle of his forehead, a buissness suit, and a gun strapped to it.

Yuna said," Excuse me but their is a group of seven men knocked out, on the outside of the town."

The man asked," How did they get unconcious?"

Yuna saw the man was staring straight at her, his stare made her feel like he was finding out all her secrets, that he could see her soul and burn it if he was mad enough. It unnerved her. She saw no use in lying, He would probably be able to see right through any lie.

She awnsered," They were going to attack my friends and me. We had to defend ourselves."

Rikku chose that time to jump in saying in a hyper voice," Hi! my name is Rikku! the one you are talking to is Yuna and the silver haired one is Paine."

He noticed thier hairstyles and color were not that common. He only saw one person with silver hair and that was Sephiroth. she also had red eyes wich made her a little intimidating in a way. The only blonds he saw were Lazar, Rufus, Shinra, and a cadet. its not a common hair color, she also had emerald green eyes with a swirling pupil. Wich he had never seen before in his life. Yuna had a tail braid wich he never saw before, also she had a green and a blue eye, wich never happens that he has seen.

Yuna noticed his staring and warily asked," You'r not a pervert are you?"

" My apologies, your hair and eyes are just unusual. The names Tseng."

Tseng got his phone out walkinng away," Reno, they are outside the town unconcious, you and Rude go retrieve them. I will meet you at the chopper."

When he was out of sight Rikku huffed," Sheesh, didnt say see you later or good bye. He just up and left. What a jerk."

Paine said," I didnt like that look he was giving us. It was like he saw us as freaks."

Yuna sighed," The past is the past lets go explore!"

They explored till they found someone that explained some of Gongaga's history. How Shinra built a reactor so they could live more comfortably and then one day it exploded, killing a lot of people. Then the lifestream was explained how it was the river of life that flowed the planet going back and forth between the borders of life and death. How when one dies they return to the planet and become a part of the life stream. That was all the information she had and told them if they wanted to know more go to Nibelheim and search the old mansion.  
>IN THE FOREST IN GONGAGA NIGHTTIME<p>

Rikku sighed," Well the trip wasnt a total waste. Next stop Banora!"

Yuna said," I heard it is really pretty there."

Rikku twirled a twig in her hand," I heard the apples their are purple."

Paine threw some water on the fire since it was a warm night and said," Lets go to sleep."

Rikku whimpered," What if thier are monsters out there wanting to eat us?"

Paine awnsered," Then i hope they enjoy. I want to go to sleep and i am not going to stay up baby sitting you."

Rikku whined," Your a big meanie!"

Paine said," I know, now get over it."

Rikku sighed," Fine see you in the morning."

THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 4! REMEMBER REVEIW, FAVORITE AND ALERT. NO FLAMES. I KNOW YOU WANT TO^.- ALSO THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHERE YOU HEARD ONE OF THE PARAGRAPHS I USED BEFORE? I BET YOU CANT! ^.^


	5. Banora Whites, a Soldiers mom

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT AND THE STORY. THIS IS A FEW MONTHS BEFORE THE EVENTS IN CRISIS CORE TAKE PLACE. HELLO! HERES CHAPTER 5! THEY ARE NOW IN MY FAVORITE FINAL FANTASY PLACE! BANORA! ENJOY^.^

They were amazed when they arrived at Banora, it was very pretty. The trees were wierdly shaped and like everyone in Gongaga had said their were purple apples on them. The apples were actually pretty considering that they were just pieces of fruit. it was easy to see why the people in Banora took pride in the saw a huge mansion on top of a big hill, while down the hill thier were smaller but still nice looking homes. In the middle of the houses their was a fountain. The fountain was pretty too, the whole town looked peaceful and beautiful. Yuna couldnt think of a place on her world to compare it to, in its own way it was better than any place or town on her world. She smiled as a gentle breeze blew by, even the air smelled sweet, filled with the smell of apples.

Rikku looked at the apples," Isnt it a little earsly in the spring for their to be apples instead of just apple blossoms?"

A woman who had black hair that hovered above her shoulders, with brown eyes wearing a yellow and green dress overheard them. She walked up to them," Sorry to interrupt, but i overheard your question and if you would like i could tell you all about the apples. Its not an uncommon question, and we are used to being asked all the time about them so its no trouble at all."

Yuna asked," You are?"

The woman said," Oh! excuse me were are my manners. My name is Gillian Hewley."

Rikku jumped up and down excitedly," My names Rikku, She is Yuna, and grumpy over there is Paine."

Gillian looked them over," So you are the three that my son wrote to me about that saved his student. His student has a bad habit of becoming over confident and then he loses his focus and usually gets hurt. My son made all of that clear, also when he brought him over he made a flour bomb when i tried to let him cook, my son insisted it was a bad idea, the Turks were asking Zack for weeks how he made a bomb out of just regular kitchen ingrediants."

Rikku giggled at that," Who is your son and who are the Turks?"

Gillian awnsered," You met him in Wutai. His name is Angeal. He may seem all mean and intimidating, but in all reality he is just a big softy. The Turks are a special unit that protects the vice president of Shinra and they take out anyone who wants to destroy Shinra."

Rikku said," Oh. But we are the super stronger, super smart YRP! Nothing is too hard for us! Saving Zack and kicking those bad guys butts in a stylish way was way to easy!"

Yuna chuckled nervously," Please excuse Rikku, she just gets excited easily."

Gillian smiled," Its okay, Zack's the same way. If she had black hair and blue eyes, i would have thought they were related."

Rikku jumped back into the conversation," So what were you saying about the apples?"

Gillian laughed at Rikku's eagerness," They are called Banora whites, But they are most commonly called dumb apples. They grow at random times of the year. Spring, Winter it doesnt matter. They just grow. No one has actually figured out why they are that color or their growing habits. Thats all on the Banora Whites."

Paine said," That was interesting. So whats the story on that big mansion?"

Gillian looked over at the mansion with a smile," Thats were my sons best friend's parents live. When my son went to join Soldier his friend went with him, but unlike my son, his friend only went so he could surpass the general in fighting and all that combat nonsense."

Paine gave her a confused look," If you think combat and all of that is nonsense why let your son join?"

Gillian's smile never left her face as she got a faraway look in her eyes," Its his life, he joined so he could protect people. Why would i stand in the way of my son's ambitions. I only help him get by in life, i dont try to control him. I love him to much to be like that."

Rikku was rocking back and forth on her heels looking at the sky," He is lucky to have you as a mom, you care about him so much and you dont try to hold him back like other parents would have. You respect his wishs and try to help him. My dad needs to get some parenting tips from you. He dont care were i go or what i do."

Gillian patted Rikku on the head," I am sure he loves you, but is bad at expressing it, and if he didnt care for you you wouldnt be here today. He would have gotten rid of you. Sorry, but i have to go and get ready for my son to come home. He is coming back for a few days, so he can rest before having to go back to fight."

Yuna nodded," We understand."

As she was walking off, Rikku shouted," BYE SEE YOU LATER!"

She turned and gave a small wave to the three girls before going into the smallest house. They stood in the middle of the village before walking over to sit under one of the trees, they enjoyed looking at the village form under their. It was cool and the branches of the tree blocked the sun, so they didnt get too hot. It was hot, even though it was early spring.

Rikku jumped up narrowly missing getting her head wacked by a tree branch," Lets go look at that fountain again!"

Yuna slowly stood up to avoid geting her head hit," Okay."

When they reached the fountain Rikku pushed Yuna in unexpectidly, she gave a small gasp before she hit the water. After a second she came back up spitting water out," Rikku! why did you do that!"

Rikku grinned," Yunie, you looked like you needed to cool off a bit. I was only trying to help."

Yuna glared and grabbed her pulling her in with her. Rikku surfaced looking like a drowned rat, her braids and hair hung down her back because her bandana had slid off, Paine stayed out of arms reach as the two girls splashed each other. She was glad that the villagers were no where around. They didnt notice that Gillian had took a picture of them, laughing to herself about how their reactions would be when they find a copy in with their stuff.

Rikku walked under the tree to get their stuff so they could use the garment grid and change into dry clothing, she saw a picture of her and Yuna splashing each other and Paine a ways away from them with a small smile on her face. She saw the person left a note on the back,' Your lucky that the rest of the villagers are out trying to restore the old factory or they wouldnt have been to happy with you two, even though i dont see the harm in it, Angeal and his friend done that all the time when they were kids,' signed, Gillian.

Yuna walked up and read the note with a surprised look on her face. She then changed into her songstress dress sphere. After a minute she realized Lenne's feelings everything was gone now. She felt sad that Lenne had to leave without being reunited with Shuyin, but some things just cannot be helped. Maybe Nooj and Gippal saved Baralai, who had been possesed by Shuyin, a ghost who cannot move on since he is still upset about not being able to save frowned as she mentally scolded herself,' Bad Yuna! Thats not your problem anymore. Right now your only problem is to get home.'

Rikku was laying under the tree as she kicked her feet up on the trunk, she had changed in to her warrior out fit, it was uncomfortable a little, but she didnt mind, it was better than being in her wet clothes. Her attention was brought to a flicker of red she saw out of the corner of her eye, it looked like it had headed out of the village away from the mansion. She was curious but too lazy to go investigate.

Paine looked up from the map and asked," Were do you two want to go next?"

Rikku jumped up shouting," Lets go to Modiohiem!"

Yuna nodded," That sounds good."

Rikku jumped around chanting," Lets go to Modiohiem! Lets go to Modiohiem!"

Paine put the map away and rolled her eyes," Lets get going then."

THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 5! THAT WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! REMEMBER REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! NO FLAMES, AND TIPS ON MAKING MY WRITING BETTER IS APPRECIATED TOO^.^


	6. Modiohiem

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT AND THE STORY. THIS IS A FEW MONTHS BEFORE THE EVENTS IN CRISIS CORE TAKE PLACE. HELLO! HERES CHAPTER 6! THEY ARE NOW IN THE COLDEST PART OF THE WORLD! ALSO IN ORDER TO GET THIS STORY MOVING ALONG, I WILL BE LEAVING A FEW OF THE MINOR TOWNS OUT. I KNOW I AM LEAVING OUT HOW THEY GET 2 EACH PLACE, JUST USE YOUR IMAGINATION AND IT ACTUALLY TAKES LONGER THAN A DAY TO REACH EACH DESTINATION. THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SHORT SINCE MODIOHIEM IS NOT THAT INTERESTING. I AM ONLY GIVING TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, CUZ YESTERDAY I GOT THE RESULTS TO MY TEST I TOOK TO GRADUATE EARLY! AND I PASSED AND I HAVE BEEN IN A GOOD MOOD EVER SINCE! ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING! ENJOY!^.^

When they got to Modiohiem, they found it was empty, Rikku sighed," Well, this was a waste of time. Not only is it freezing it is empty."

They explored some of the empty houses, when Rikku found a dead monster inside a house she screamed so loud she had caused an avalanche on one of the mountains, a few miles away, Yuna and Paine glared at Rikku with a ' what if their was people on that mountain' look.

Rikku looked up sheephishly," Oopsie."

The two of the three girls had to change into their white mage dress spheres since it was so cold and that was the only sphere that had clothes that completely covered their bodies. While Rikku pranced around in her Thief outfit.

Paine said," Dont come crying to us if you get sick."

Rikku huffed," I never get sick! I am the amazing Rikku! conquerer of Sin and Evil!"

Yuna shouted quitely," Hey! I was the one who destroyed Sin! you just watched!"

Paine smirked," And how can you conquer evil when you cant even get rid of your fear of thunder and lightning?"

Rikku sighed," You guys are so mean to me."

They continued exploring until they found a worn and frayed journal, it had been left by one of the people that had been sent to try and build a mako reactor their.

Rikku said," Wow, that journal looks old. It must have been left here years ago."

Paine skimmed the first page," Looks like they were trying to build a mako reactor here, but it was too cold and everyone moved away, so they concluded that the use of their resources and all of that would be wasted if no one lived here. Also it seems as if a scientist had come up and explored the area looking for specimens."

Rikku shivered from fear and not the cold," Who was the scientist?"

Paine felt hatred come out of no where when she snarled," Hojo. The asshole who experiments on living creatures, seeing each outcome as if he were a god, he is a disgusting vile man, he needs to die!"

Paine's friends looked into their friend's eyes and saw they were a redish pink and the skin that was exposed had a blueish tint to it, they ignored it thinking it was just the cold air.

Yuna cautiously asked," Paine, are you okay?"

Rikku went to stand beside Yuna," Paine? Can you even hear us?"

Paine's eyes went back to normal as she looked up noticing the scared and worried looks that they were giving her, she said," I am fine, the passages in this book about that man, is very disturbing and if i ever meet him, i will kill him. No one has the right to experiment on others. To bad for Hojo someone wanted him dead and left a picture with a note saying kill this man."

Rikku said," Okay. good thing your fine, you scared me for a minute."

Yuna clapped her hands togethor and said in a cheery voice trying to improve the mood," Lets have a snowball fight!"

Rikku pumped her fists in the air," Alright! Snow Ball fight!"

After an hour they decided to call it quits and rest for the night before they went to Nibelhiem.

Rikku asked," What do you think we will find their?"

Yuna whispered sleepily," Hopefully awnsers and more information about this planet."

Paine grumbled sleepily," Quit your yapping and let me get to sleep before i hurt you."

They shut up and went to sleep, by the sounds of the wind and the shingles on the old roof craking and flapping in the wind.

REMEMBER REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! NO FLAMES, AND TIPS ON MAKING MY WRITING BETTER IS APPRECIATED TOO^.^


	7. Nibelhiem Part 1, Shinra Mansion

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT AND THE STORY. THIS IS A FEW MONTHS BEFORE THE EVENTS IN CRISIS CORE TAKE PLACE. HELLO! HERE IS WHEN THE STORY REALLY OFFICAILLY STARTS! THEY ARE NOW IN NIBELHIEM! AND YOU WILL BE SUPRISED ON WHAT HAPPENS! AND A CERTAIN EX TURK IS FEATURED, EVERYONE WHO PLAYS FINAL FANTASY 7 KNOWS WHO I AM TALKING ABOUT! THIS IS THE CHAPTER I COULDNT WAIT TO WRITE, THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE SEPERATED IN TO 2 PARTS ALSO SOME OF THE INFORMATION MAY NOT BE RIGHT, I FORGOT WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT JENOVA AND I RELIED ON MY MEMORY BUT CHANGED THE WORDS AROUND AND PUT MORE INFORMATION SO THEY WOULD KNOW SHINRA WAS A BAD COMPANY. DONT LIKE DONT READ

Rikku and the other two was outside of Nibelhiem it was basically mountains and it was pretty how the sunrise looked over them, it reminded them a little of the sunrises on Mt. Gagazette. Rikku raced towards the entrance just as a boy about a little younger than her ran out, they collided head first. They fell down with an Omph and a few choice words from Rikku.

Rikku sat up whinning," Owwie! that really hurt!"

The blond blue eyed spikey headed boy looked at the ground and whispered," I am sorry."

Rikku noticed his voice cracked a little and saw him near tears, she realized he looked like a little kid and that was adorable," No dont cry kid! I am not mad! its just you had a hard head! Please dont cry! if you cry then i would cry!"

Yuna knelt down and hugged the boy while he sniffled," Ssssh its okay, you didnt hurt anyone. Their's no need to cry, Its okay."

Paine stared off into space ignoring the three on the ground. She said," I will meet you in the village."

Yuna looked up worried, ever since they went to Modiohiem, Paine had been acting strange, She was cold and didnt spend much time with them and her eyes went from red to that pinkish red and her skin had a blue tint to it again. She never was one to believe in possesion, but she seriously thought Paine was possesed.

Yuna asked," Paine are you alright?"

Paine snapped," I am fine, Dont bother me with such stupid questions."

Yuna wanted to cry, Paine had never yelled at her or insulted her like that ever, She was one hundred percent certain Paine was possesed, She looked at Rikku who seemed to have been thinking the same thing.

The boy looked up embarrased," Sorry for crying like that. Its just i am leaving to become Soldier and i will miss my mom, so i am easily upseted now."

Rikku patted his back," Thats ok. My name is Rikku, the one who hugged you is Yuna and the grouch that walked in the village was Paine. She really lives up to her name. Causing pain and sometimes being one. Today is a good example of one of those sometimes."

The boy looked up," My name's Cloud. Its okay, i am used to people being mean to me."

Yuna said," Thats not right!"

Rikku got up dragging Cloud with her," Well we are your friends and maybe when you join Soldier you will make alot more friends!"

Cloud smiled," Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

Rikku then asked," Why are you joining Soldier?"

A blush covered Cloud's face as he said," Because i am bored and need something to do."

Rikku poked Cloud's side," Nuh uh! your doing it to impress a girl, by the way your face is as read as a tomato."

Cloud mumbled," I have to go. See you later!"

He ran off leaving Rikku and Yuna laughing over how shy he was. They walked into the village and saw a young raven haired girl wearing a cowboy outfit talking to Paine. Yuna walked up to her," Hey whats up."

The girl smiled," You two must be the people Paine was talking about! My name is Tifa! Like i was saying Paine, the mansion is down that path."

The girls reached the mansion and Oaine kicked in the front gate, Rikku looked at the dark and gloomy looking building," Wow scary!"

Yuna shivered," Yeah."

They got in the mansion and looked around and by dumb luck located the secret door. Rikku found the library and saw a bunch of books.

Yuna took one down and read a passage," Jenova, A fossilized remains of what scientist to believe to be a cetra. Found on the northern continent, in the middle of a crater, wich scientist concluded that the two thousand year old specimen had came from space."

Rikku shivered," Freaky! this one here says something about an experiment, implanting Jenova cells into human children in the fetal stage in the mothers womb."

Paine was off in to a corner silently reading," The cetra a race that went extinct around the time Jenova came around, Dieseas and mutations wiped out the cetra. It proven that a cetra could speak to and hear the planet and in times of great need even ask and recieve aid from the planet."

Rikku dropped the book noticing a red orb in the corner of the room," Wow! this looks like its got fire inside it!"

When Rikku said the word fire, The orb glowed and spat fire out, setting the mansion's library on fire. Paine screamed,"Rikku! you idiot! thats a materia! didnt you read that book beside you?"

Rikku looked frantically around the burning room seeing all th exits were blocked, the books had caught fire quickly and spread even faster.

Paine jumped through the flames leaving Yuna and Rikku gasping for breath on the floor.

Somewhere someone heard all of the commotion and decided to check it out. Yuna looked up to see red eyes, she saw it wasnt Paine but a man with a red cape and a golden gauntlet," Who are you?"

Then she welcomed the darkness that over took her and Rikku. Leaving the stranger to pick them up and carry them out of the burning mansion. Taking with it decades of suffering and information.

THATS IT FOR PART ONE IN THE NIBELHIEM ADVENTURE,REMEMBER REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! NO FLAMES, AND TIPS ON MAKING MY WRITING BETTER IS APPRECIATED TOO^.^


	8. Nibelhiem part2, the truth

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7, X2. PART 2 FOR NIBELHIEM. VINCENT MAY BE OOC, CUZ I STINK AT WRITING HIS CHARACTER!

Yuna woke up in an abandoned house , she only knew it was abandoned because their were spider webs everywhere. She then remembered everything that had happened. The way Paine had left them to die, she doubted that it was Paine, it was her body but the voice had been all wrong and her eyes had been that redish pink again. She then looked over and saw Rikku still knocked out. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the man that had saved them. He had long black hair held in place by a red bandana, a golden guantlet, gold pointed boots, black leather outfit with a gun strapped to his thigh. and a red cape that seemed to move as if it were alive. His eyes were a blood red, she was scared till she saw nothing in his eyes that said he was going to do anything.

Yuna said in a hoarse voice," Hey. Thanks for saving us."

He only nodded looking out the window to the reactor.

Yuna tried talking to him again," I am Yuna, the one on the ground is Rikku. Whats your name?"

His reply was short," Vincent Valentine."

Yuna recognized the name from one of the files she had read," You'r the Turk that Hojo experimented on."

Vincent said sharply," I havent been a Turk in a long time."

Yuna sighed," Do you know were our friend is?"

Vincent asked," You mean the one that left you to die?"

Yuna said," Paine isn't herself. Ever since we have been to Modioheim she has been acting strange. She would actually never hurt us willingly."

Vincent looked at her with a uncaring look," She is being controlled, by an entity called Jenova."

Yuna was very confused," How would you know? And i thought she died over two thousand years ago!"

Vincent lookd back at the reactor," Her instincts for survival is strong, she is like a parasite taking what ever host it can get. She prefers them to be strong in the body but weak in the mind, your friend must still be in their or Jenova would not have heistated to kill you. I only know whats possesing her because Chaos smell Jenova cells, How did your friend ever get inje..."

Vincent trailed off as he looked like he was listening closely to something going on in his head. He continued," It seems as if your friend was never injected, she was born with the cells, but she was never an experiment how is this possible?"

Yuna was confused, scared, and worried," I do not know! we are not even from this world! We are from a planet called Spira! Who the heck is Chaos!"

Vincent took in that information before saying," Chaos is one of four demons implanted onto me by Hojo and Lucrecia. How did you get to this planet?"

Yuna felt like she could trust this man with their secret and besides who would he tell he looks like he has no friends," If you are thinking anything dramatic think again. We were going to finish off fighting Vagnagun and Shuyin. Shuyin regreted he could not save the one he loved a thousand years before and he wanted to destroy the world to end all fighting permantly. We were jumping down a hole that lead to the farplane and the pryeflies we saw was actually the lifestream, we think thats how we ended up here. Also isn't it kinda crowded in your head having four others in their?"

Vincent smiled to himself with that last comment she wasnt scared in the least," Sometimes. I can stand the others they dont talk much, But its like living with a nanny when it comes to Chaos. Talking nonstop and bossing as if he rules my head. He is really annoying. Back at the matter at hand your friend is in the reactor trying to get to Jenovas body. If she intakes anymore cells she will succumbed to Jenova and be lost. Then we will have a new Jenova, but this time the Cetra are not around to stop her."

Rikku who must had woke without them knowing jumped up," Well lets go save Paine!"

NIBELHIEM REACTOR

They got their to see Paine pacing in front of the door," This body is strong, but not yet strong enough to break the door. When i get in and retrieve my cells i can be whole and take this pitiful world as i said i would."

Yuna yelled," Paine stop this!"

" Pain" laughed," Still alive i see. "

Rikku pointed her shiv at Paine," What did you do with Paine?"

Paine's laugh got eviler," We are one and the same. The difference being i was woke after we crossed over to this planet and then she was just a ticking time bomb."

Yuna asked," What do you mean by all of that!"

Paine sat on one of the stairs," She is my reincarnation, She is me, so this body is rightfully mine. When i died Minerva sent my soul to a different world thinking if the soul is gone, the body wont do any harm. Every one with my cells is mine. To use them as i see fit. Minerva didnt expect the Aeons to take pity on my wandering soul and let me be reborn, the child i was put in was supposed to be dead, but she was alive and now this body is harboring two beings but one soul. I never expected to return to the planet i hate so much and wish nothing more for to destroy it."

Rikku gasped," What about Paine! Were is she?"

Jenova cackled," She is trying to break free of my control, her mind is a lot stronger than i thought, but she will soon be erased and when she is gone this world will die and everyone with it!"

Yuna pulled her gun out it felt like it wieghed a ton," We wont let you."

Jenova smiled," You would kill your own friend?"

Rikku cried," Paine wouldnt want to be controlled, she would rather die."

Jenova lifted her sword," I wanted to try this new body out anyway."

She swung at Yuna's head not expecting her to duck and kick her feet out from under her.

Rikku shouted," No wonder you died! You suck at fighting!"

Jenova snarled at her and aimed her sword at Rikku's gut, she blocked with one of her shivs and used the other to put a gash in Paine's arm.  
>Vincent didnt join in the fight but walked out to find somewhere else to hide for a long time.<p>

After an hour they were exhausted and near the edge hovering above the Mako. Jenova looked down and smirked," Think you can survive a little swim in the lifstream?"

She then shove her sword in the platform and broke it not expecting to go down with them. Yuna expected to die along with Rikku but what they saw was unexpected a woman in a white dress with a golden staff and hair that made the sun looke dull was smiling at them sadly.

Yuna and Rikku stared and noticed Paine's still form a little ways in the swirling waist high pure lifestream.

Rikku asked," Who are you? Are we dead?"

The woman shook her head," No, child you are very much alive. I have brought you here to explain why you are in this world."

Yuna glared," Why is that? and who are you?"

the woman ignored the flower wiltiing glare," My name is Minerva, Goddess of this planet, My friends the fayth are the gods and goddess of Spira. Even in death they still hold alot of power. I brought you and Rikku here because you two are Cetra, Rikku is a pure Cetra, while you are only half but the most powerful half Cetra the two worlds have ever known. You can summon Aeons without materia, that is unique and very rare. Rikku may be a full Cetra she can only heal, but her healing surpasses that of any materias. She can heal anything, but she doesnt have the power to reverse death. Paine is now control of herself, i was reluctant to bring here. She is Jenova, they have split personalities. If i hadnt of brought her here she would have used one of my children, everyone on Gaia is my child and i do not appreciate alien parasites trying to control my children. She is jenova's vessel. She will be trapped with her forever. As long as Paine is in control Jenova is powerless. I have given Jenova Mako poisoning, it wont affect her much, but her mind will weaken."

Yuna tapped her foot impatiantly," That doesnt explain why we are here."

Minerva awnsered," I want to rebuild the Cetra, i have one half Cetra already, i needed a few more."

Rikku jumped up," SO WE ARE WHAT? BREEDING STOCK? WHY NOT SOMEONE ELSE!"  
>Minerva calmly replied," If i had brought two Cetra's with no fighting abilities they would not have lasted a day."<p>

Yuna nodded," We understand, so we are stuck here?"

Minerva sighed," Yes, Over time i will bring more Cetra over to this world, The ones on Spira who call themselves Al Bhed are pure Cetras and they speak in the ancient language. I have a mission for you three, help the youngest Shinra gain power over the company but not till after he is changed and help the silver general, the red commander, some turks and an honorable man and his puppy. also the one who helped you out of the burning mansion, he will be behind a waterfall near the dont tell them about me or the mission i sent you on."

Yuna asked," Help them how?"

Minerva awnsered," Give them their humanity back, Show them others care, to not push others away and face your problems alone. What i am saying help soothe their tortured souls." 

THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 8! ALSO PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW ALOT OF PEOPLE IS READING THIS AND I WANT YOU TO REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BUT NO FLAMES, GIVE ME IDEAS OR TIPS, JUST DONT READ AND IGNORE THE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM THAT SAYS REVIEW. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER:) THEY STILL HAVENT LEFT NIBELHIEM YET, GUESS ITS A THREE PARTER. ^.^


	9. Vincent meet Victoria

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT AND THE STORY. THIS CHAPTER IS FOCUSED MORE ON VINCENT, SINCE HE PLAYS A MAIN KEY CHARACTER KINDA AND I AM INTRADUCING AN OC. SHE IS THE PROPERTY OF VICTORIA VALENTINE, I AM JUST BRINGING HER TO LIFE:) CHAOS'S AND VINCENT'S MENTAL SPEECH WILL BE SHOWN AS REGULAR TALKING.

Vincent was sitting near the edge of the well that Lucreacia sealed herself in, he regretted not being strong enough to stop her, he often thought to himself why did he try to question Hojo? Why didnt he just pull the trigger? Hojo didnt hesitate so why did he?

Chaos laughed," You let your feelings for her cloud your thoughts and hamper your judgement."

Vincent glared mentally at the demon," Silence! what would you know about emotions!"

Chaos growled," Yeah what would i know? since all you feel is anger and regret! my emotions are tied to yours dumb shit!"

Vincent sighed," Please refrain from cussing, i dont need my mind dirtied by your foul language."

Chaos said," Your mind was dirtied, when Hojo put a mutt, frankenstien, and a weird chainsaw massacre guy wannabe."

Vincent thought," You have a point."

Chaos fiegned shock," The Vincent Valentine agreeing with a demon."

Vincent tuned him out to notice the three girls sitting beside him, if he was anyone else he would jump up and scream. He noticed Paine looked a little sick," What do you three want?"

Rikku said excitedly," To be your friend!"

Vincent said," No."

Yuna asked," Why not?"

Vincent looked away from her and ignored them until they left. Then the Mako spring started bubbling and Vincent for the first time in his life slipped right in the Mako with Chaos saying every choice word he knew at him.

Minerva said," Hello Vincent Valentine."

Vincent asked," What is your name? and why am i here?"

Minerva said," Minerva, and i brought you here to ask your help."

Vincent knew he was talking more now than he had in a long time," Help with what?"

Minerva smiled," I need you to rejoin the Turks and wacth over those three girls, as they change the future events and keep the planet from destruction."

Vincent replied," No i will never go back there. That company ruined my life and ended it at the same time."

Minerva was getting mad," Vincent Valentine! You will join them again or i will be forced to make you?"

Vincent was stead fast in his decsion," No!"

Then a pissed Lucrecia came and said," Please Vincent, Please protect those girls, Two of them are the last of the cetras and the other if she dies Jenova will be freed."

Chaos was shouting in vincents head,' They are playing dirty! ignore them for once dont listen to Lucrecia!'

Vincent sighed," Fine."

Chaos growled,' Asshole!'

Minerva then used her magic and made his hair look like it did in his Turk days, he glared at the goddess mad, he loved his long hair. Ho could this day get any worse?

Minerva smiled a smile that made Vincent want to run," Also i am sending you with a partner. Those three get in a lot of trouble and it will be hard to keep track of them, so i am sending you with Victoria, she is one of the best fighters i have. She is reliable, but has a tendacy to... you will find out."

Then Vincent turned to see a girl with long brown hair and her eyes were purple with a gold ring around each pupil. Her weapons were a blue rapier and a pair of short swords on her hips. She ran up to Vincent," Hi! My name is Victoria i will be your partner from here on end and its nice to meet you! "

Chaos chuckled," Well isnt she the opposite of you? Mr. I am so morbid i am going to sleep in a coffin. She may prove to be entertaining."

Vincent groaned inwardly. what did he do to deserve this? bright side maybe he can kill Hojo.

Chaos whispered," Morbid Homicidal Maniac."

Vincent menatally glared at him again and walked out of the cave with the bubbly and slightly crazy girl on his heels, to meet and confront his past. Maybe he should have been burned along with the mansion.

He got to Midgar and went to the Shinra building and with Victoria on his heels went to join the Turks. He saw Sephiroth walk down the hall and noticed how much like Lucrecia he looked like and felt a pang of guilt. He filled out the application changing his last name from Valentine to Cresent, the only last name he could think of that wasnt like his.

Hojo walked in the room carrying files and stuff. When he saw Vincent he went pale and yelled," You! You are supposed to be locked up!"

Vincent played dumb," Excuse me sir? I havent seen you before in my life."

Victoria saw Hojo and ran over and pulled his greasy pony tail," EEEEWWWWWWW! never again am i touching his hair grosss! i need to disinfect my hand now!"

Hojo glared," Whats your last name?"

Vincent acted confused," Its Cresent."

Hojo snorted,' You cant be that failure. He was to dumb to consider leaving his place."

Tseng cleared his throat handing them some papers," Here Mr. Cresent and MS. Fa. Report to the Turk floor at eight o clock sharp tomorrow morning."

Victoria squeled," Okay! Wow! i am going to be a Turk! yay!"

Vincent groaned. So this is what Minerva was trying to say she was a nutcase.  
>Chaos laughed,' Finally you figure something out by yourself!"<p>

Vincent growled,' Shut up.'

They left looking for their rooms. Vincent was now back to living in Shinra and he hated it and he was their with a crazy Girl.

REMEMBER REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! NO FLAMES, AND TIPS ON MAKING MY WRITING BETTER IS APPRECIATED TOO^.^ ALSO VICTORIA VALENTINE I COULDNT MAKE VINCENT BE ABLE TO STAND YOU RIGHT OFF THE BAT, HE HAS TO GET USED TO YOU!^.^ ALSO HE MAY BE IN THE STORY BUT HE WILL RARELY BE WROTE IN, IT'S THE GIRLS STORY NOT HIS. I MAY WRITE A SERIES OF ONESHOTS SAYING WHAT HAPPENED WITH HIM AND HIS PARTNER, IN THE MEANTIME WHEN HE ISNT WROTE IN, YOU CAN USE YOUR IMAGINATION.


	10. Soldier put on hold for fun!

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7, X2. NOW FOR THE OFFICAIL PART 3 ON NIBELHIEIM, THEY GO OVER WHAT HAS HAPPENED AND THEY HEAD OFF TO MEET OUR FAVORITE AND ADORABLE CRISIS CORE CHARACTERS!^.^ ENJOY!

Rikku was sitting on the old well in Nibelheim, When Minerva dropped them off from the lifrestream she gave them thirty minutes before she made the lifestream go crazy and make the reactor explode moving Jenova's remains somewhere they would never be found again.

Paine said," I am so sorry, I knew something was wrong, I just didnt want to be a bother. I am sorry for attacking you two, What if i had killed you all?"

Yuna patted her back," Its okay Paine, Jenova sucked at fighting. She couldnt have hit us even though she had your skills. We were mainly concerned of the possibilty of one of us having to kill you."

Rikku sighed," Also Jenova wasnt so smart, She should have known she would have fell too, But no she most likely thought she could fly, the idiot."

Yuna looked at the mountains ever since they tried talking to Vincent they were worried about how they were going to make the other people she mentioned be their friends and change their ways. Since her and Rikku were Cetra they knew Minerva took things in her own hands and forced the socially retarded vampire to help them. And she sent a crazy person with him.

Paine said," We should get going, Shinra will be called out and i dont want to ruin my chances of being in Soldier."

Rikku rolled her eyes," If they knew who else was in their with you, they would run the other way."

Paine glared at Rikku and punched her shoulder hard.

Rikku screamed," Owie! Owie! Ow Ow Ow!"

Yuna pointed out," You shouldnt have said anything. Paine is feeling upset about what happened and you are only making her feel worse."

Rikku whimpered out of pain," Iam sorry, Please dont be mad Paine."

Paine looked the other way so they wouldnt see the tears in her eyes, the tears of guilt and hurt.

Paine said in a strong voice," Lets go to Midgar."

Yuna shouted," Actually lets go to the Gold Saucer before we join Soldier, since we dont know how long everything will take and the next time we will have some free time!"

Rikku jumped up and down since she was so hyper," Whats the Gold Saucer?"

Yuna smiled," Me and Tifa was talking this morning and she asked if i had ever been to the Gold Saucer and i said no. So she explained its a place were people go to have fun!"

Rikku put her hands on the back of her head," Considering what we just learned we need a day off to take in all of that."

Paine smiled," I agree, Lets go."

GOLD SAUCER

Rikku was jumpig around from place to place and reached the chocobo racing place," Yunie they have chocobos!"

She had to whisper so no one could hear and give them wierd looks.

Paine had went to the battle arena and her friends sat on the sidelines watching Paine make lightning appear out of thin air killing all the monsters she was battling, before moving on and using Ultima on the behemoths.

The person who ran the arena said," Wow you have some pretty strong materia, you killed everything in one hit."

Paine nodded while taking her prize a Hell Thundaga, she wasnt going to tell him she called the spells from her body using Jenova's power, and not a materia. She handed the materia to Rikku," Here i dont need this, Just dont shock anyone."

Rikku yelled after her," I only misused a materia once! and it was an accident!"

Yuna sighed," Well this is now boring."

Yuna ran right into a red head who had been complaining about his only option being a stupid amusement park and that Cissnei had to get the bar for her vacation.

Yuna said," I am so sorry! i wasnt watching were i was going."

The guy saw her and said," Guess this vacation isnt a total lost. I found two beautiful girls. Yo the names Reno."

Yuna was wary around him he didnt look like a creepo but he was acting the part pretty good," I am Yuna and this over here is Rikku."

Reno was standing beside a bald man who looked bored but proffesional," Oh, so you are the babes that Angeal's puppy was yipping about. What he said was an understatement. Were's the third babe?"

Paine had her sword against his neck," Right behind you. The names Paine wont matter for long if you dont stop addressing us in that manner."

Reno played it cool,"Yo i have no idea what your talking about. You can ask my partner Rude, i am nothing less than honorable."

Rude snorted," Yeah right, Meet you at the front gate in a few."

Reno sqawked," Rude! you cant just leave me at their mercy!"

Rude looked back," you were the one who started it."

After Rude was gone Reno shuffled his feet," well this is awkward."

Yuna laughed," We were just messing with you. We wouldnt really hurt anyone without a good reason and being a creepo isnt a good enough reason for me."

They walked off with Reno shouting," Yo! Who the hell are you calling a creepo! I am a Turk not a Creepo!"

SHINRA BUILDING WITH VINCENT

Vincent was going to kill Victoria if she didnt stop jumping up and down in her chair while they waited for the results from the entrance test. He knew he was already in and he hoped to whatever nice deity was out there that she flunked. Tseng was impressed with cerberus and asked how he got it, Vincent had made it and told him so. Tseng then tried pointing out to Victoria that Swords were mainly a soldiers weapon and not a Turk's she complained and begged so much Tseng let her keep them. She wasn that bad of a fighter and even Tseng was impressed on how the monster retreated each time she tried to talk to it, and she annoyed one to the point it had commited suicide. He still hoped she would flunk though and when Tseng walked in he said," Congradulations Mr. Cresent you are now officially a Turk. You killed all of the targets in the time limit and showed under intense situations you can handle yourself well."

Vincent thought,' Duh! that annoying brat is an intense situation i prefer the monsters over her.'

Chaos chuckled,' She's not so bad. Anyone that can get under your skin is okay in my book!'

Tseng then said," Ms. Fa you also proved your self to be a huge asset to Shinra and so you Will be in both Soldier and the Turks. You will do Soldier missions when needed. but you will mainly be doing Turk missions."

Victoria whooped," Oh Yeah! I am both a Turk and a Soldier member! Beat that Vincent! You only got into the Turks, While i the amazing Victoria got into both! Sucker! "

Vincent watched Tseng leave the room and groaned banging his head on Tseng's desk. He hated his life and it didnt help when a certain demon was laughing at him.

THATS ALL FOR CHAPTER 10! REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND ALERT. I COULDNTR RESIST LETTING THEM GO TO THE GOLD SAUCER AND PUTING A LITTLE MORE VICTORIA AND VINCENT IN THIS. VINCENT'S PERSONALITY IS OOC BUT IT HAS TO BE BECAUSE HE BARELY TALKS AND I NEEDED A TALKING VINCENT. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS^.^


	11. Soldier Exams, trusting the firsts

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT AND THE STORY. ALSO THANKIES TO THE PEOPLE THAT BOTHERED TO REVIEW! I ALWAYS LIKE TO KNOW WHAT THE PEOPLE THAT READ MY FICS THINK^.^

Yuna sat in the chair waiting with her friends for the director of Soldier to get their. The receptionist said he was usually in his office and she apologized for any inconvieniance before leaving. Rikku was looking around the empty looking room while Paine stayed in a corner out of everyones sight.

Zack ran in the room," Director Lazard! I have some files from Angeal who said to give them to you!"

Yuna said," He's not here yet."

Zack noticed them," Wow! you three actually came! I cant believe it!"

Rikku smiled and poked him in the stomach," So what have you been up to lately?"

Zack grinned," I have been helping out in the Wutai war and trying to complete my training to make first!"

Paine asked," How is that working out?"

Zack frowned," Angeal says i need to pay more attention to my surroundings and not get over confidant."

Rikku sighed," Whats taking so long?"

Yuna rolled her eyes," Be patient Rikku."

Zack sat down on the floor since all the chairs were occupied and the desk was cluttered with files," Lazrd is usuall in his office."

Rikku laughed," Did you just say his name was Lizard?"

Zack's eyes got big," No! I said Lazard! not Lizard i value my job to much to call him Lizard!"

Yuna asked," Is he a mean person?"

Zack shook his head," No, but i dont think he likes being called Lizard."

Paine said." So how is being a Soldier?"

Zack jumped up," Its awesome! You get to go on all of these fun missions and meet new people, though most of the time those are the people who usually die, but anyways its amazing!"

Lazard walked in," Arent we a little to exicited, remember i just had my carpet cleaned so try not to get too exicited Zack."

Zack looked at him in embarrassment," So Angeal told you what he calls me?"

Lazard chuckled in amusement," Everyone knows. Its no secret."

Zack placed the files on his desk," These are from Angeal i got to go. See you three later!"

Yuna and the other two were to busy laughing at Zack to respond. Lazard shuffled through the papers and looked at the girls," So you want to be in Soldier? I am suprised girls dont usually want to be in Soldeir they usually go for the Turks, this week we had more applications than the whole month for Soldeir and Turk recruitments. The Turks got two new already been trained people wich is very hard to come by and we got one of those two as a half time Soldier. Maybe the people are tired of the war and decided to come out and help. So what makes you think you are fit to be in Soldier?"

Yuna said in a proud strong voice," We have fighting experiance and we can beat the strongest of monster and out smart just a bout anyone."

Lazard looked up," Is that so? Come with me we are going to the training room and confirm what you have just said."

They reached the training room and the girls heard some people speaking.

A voice that was not to high or low was saying," Infinate in mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the waters surface, the wandering soul knows no rest."

A deeper voice said," Loveless act one."

Then the other replied," My friend you remembered."

The other voice had amusemet in it when it awnsered," You have beaten it into my head."

Then Lazard opened the door when they were fixing to fight wich made them turn to the three girls. They recognized Angeal, but not the one with red hair that went a little ways past his chin, with the same shining blue eyes wearing the same black outfit as Angeal with a red trench coat over it. The other man had waist lenght silver hair, green cat like eyes and a leather outfit that left his chest exposed.

The man in red growled," What is the meaning of this?"

Angeal walked up to the girls," So you three actually are joining."

The silver haired man asked," Angeal you know them?"

Angeal nodded," Yes, they saved my student in Wutai."

Yuna smiled," Its nice to see you again."

Lazard then said," Sorry to interrupt your training but i have to test these three to see if they can meet Soldier requirments."

Angeal said," Thats all right. Might as well introduce yourselves girls."

Yuna smiled at the two that was glaring right at them," Hi! my name is Yuna. It is nice to meet you."

Rikku jumped up," My name is Rikku!"

They were surprised with their eyes and hair, but what suprised those two the most when Paine stepped up they noticed her red eyes and silver hair," I am Paine. Pleased to meet you."

Angeal looked at his friends who were staring at Paine in amazement at her hair. He sighed," Girls, the one in red is Genesis. The one with silver hair is Sephiroth."

Genesis asked," Paine is your hair natural?"

Paine glared," Yes it is. Is yours? It seems to be to dark of a red."

Genesis glared back and Lazrard sighed," Can we get on with the exam?"

The firsts nodded and went in the room that over looked the training room with Lazard to watch them. Lazard spoke in the microphone," Lets begin."

The girls saw their opponents wich were nine guard hounds. Rikku threw one of her shivs at an angle wich slit two of the hounds throats while running up to one and stabbing it in the head. Yuna ran at another and jumped off its back shooting it in the head while shooting another that was jumping at Rikku in the heart. Paine casted a lightning bolt in the middle of the rest killing them.

The firsts had never seen anyone fight like that before and the weapons Rikku used werent very well known. Also the Thunder spell was the strongest they ever saw. They wacthed as a group of the huge birds that no one ever bothered to learn the names of came out. It was a group of twelve. Rikku jumped on the back of one and cut through the back of the neck and jumped to the one next to it stabbing the juglar vien. Paine then motioned for Yuna and Rikku to get behind her as she used Ultima to wipe the others out of existance except for one wich Yuna shot in the head.

Lazard spoke to them again," Final test."

Three Behemoths came out and charged at the girls. Yuna stepped right in front of them making Genesis in the training room say," Stupid girl is going to get hurt."

Yuna then whispered," Knights of the Round Table heed my call and aid us!"

Everyone wacthed in amazement as Yuna glowed and it seemed as though a shadow of the summon came out of her body. The summon came and killed the behemoths.

Genesis looked at the summon and for any materia,"She dont have any materia."

Sephiroth said," Impossible."

Lazard gave the three first a strict look," No one tells Hojo or even mentions this around anyone. We will question the girls."

The four men walked in the training room after turning the cameras and recorders off.

Angeal asked," Ho could you summon without matria?"

Yuna remembered Minerva saying not telling anyone about the mission but not about what she is," Well i am a half cetra."

Everyones jaws almost hit the floor except Sephiroth's who looked calm," Thats impossible their were onky two cetra left and one died and the other is in the slums."

Yuna looked away," Not all the Cetra were found. You are looking at a half one and a pure one. Please dont tell anyone."

Genesis asked," Who is this other one?"

Rikku jumped up," I am!"

Lazard sighed," We will not tell anyone just dont go spouting it out to the world. Some people will experiment on you without a second thought or care."

Sephiroth looked at Paine," What are you?"

Paine said," Thats no one's buisness but mine and my friends."

Lazard said," Very well if thats what you wish. Also welcome to Soldier. You are automatically jumped to third class because of your obvious talent and knowledge."

Yuna smiled," Thank you."

Genesis said," Now if you dont mind we were in the middle of something before you three came along."

He pulled his rapier out, then Angeal hit him in the head," Genesis behave!"

The girls walked out while the two started arguing over manners and behavior.

WELL REMEBER REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND ALERT!


	12. Saving a Chocobo, and Vincent's chat

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7, X2. NOW OUR FAVORITE CLUMSY, CLUELESS TRIO IS IN SOLDIER!

Yuna and Rikku had decided to explore the Shinra building since they had already unpacked the few belongings they had. Paine wanted to stay in her room, she didnt want to stay in the same room as them in case Jenova was to come out and she didnt want to be responsible for killing her friend's in thier sleep.

Rikku asked," So what do you think about this place?"

Since they were the only ones around and they made sure to talk so the security cameras could not record their conversation," Gaia is more advanced then Spira could ever hope to be. This planet is stronger than Spira but it could only fight for so long and Minrva sent us because what happens in the future hurts the planet so bad that it could not repair itself properly. So we have to make sure the planet doent need to worry about anything."

Rikku mummbled," I just asked a simple question, you didnt have to give me a lecture."

Yuna sighed,"Sorry, its just i dont know how to change the future and it makes me scared and nervous to realize we may actually fail this mission. We have no clue who these people are. We have to save strangers by becoming their friends."

Rikku said," You became Tidus's friend and all you had to work with was he was from Zanarkand."

Yuna said," Thats different."

Rikku looked over at Yuna," How so? He was a stranger everyone else around here are strangers. You became his friend and now you have to become their friends. No difference what so ever that i can see."

Yuna was going to continue arguing when they saw a group of tall mean looking boys picking on and shoving a shorter one.

Rikku walked up to the boys and pulled them off of the shorter one," Leave him alone you big meanie!"

The leader laughed," And who do you think you are telling us what to do we are infantry men and we can do as we please."

Rikku smirked," I am a Soldier third class, wich means i am stronger than you and can throw you threw a wall if i want to."

The leader grunted," Not one of you are worth our time."

Rikku said," I know you arent worth our time, unlike you we are pretty and strong. You boneheads got nothing but big flapping mouths and only pick on defensless people in packs because you have no lives."

The leader glared at her while his pack of retards drug him off before he could get hurt.

Yuna knelt down next to the Cadet and asked," Are you okay?"

the cadet took his helmet off to get a better look at the person that sounded so familiar," You are the two that i met in Nibelheim."

Yuna gasped in surprise," Oh! your Cloud! its nice to see you again!"

Cloud smiled," Same here. I never actually expected to see you again."

Rikku ruffled his hair," Well you did!"

TURK FLOOR.

Vincent was about to strangle Victoria she had been running around nonstop trying to rub it in his face he was only a Turk level and not a Soldier and a Turk level.

Victoria stopped running and plopped down on Vincent's lap," Well our first mission is tomorrow! I am so excited!"

Vincent thought,' Yeah me too, maybe i can feed you to one of the monsters.'

He pushed her off his lap," Its just a mission, no need to make a puddle on the floor."

Victoria scowled as she got up and kicked Vincent in the shin," You are such a meanie! What have i done to make you hate me!"

Vincent looked at her with a bored expression," Do you really want me to awnser that?"

Victoria thought for a moment," No. If you did i may have to kill you if the awnser was a mean one."

Vincent glared," Then shut up and sit down on anything but me."

Chaos was woke up from their arguing and growled,' Shut up Valentine. She is only a child.'

Vincent growled,' A dead child if she keeps on being annoying.'

Chaos said,' Why dont you get to know her? She cant be Minerva's servant just for her personality.'

Vincent sighed,' I will not get to know that infuriating child. And by the way Minerva was acting not even she knew why she allowed the child to stay with her besides the reason that she was the best and even that seemed forced.'

Chaos said,' Maybe she is trying to play matchmaker.'

Vincent glared at Chaos mentally,' I only have one love and thats Lucrecia.'

Chaos smirked and said sarcastically,' Yeah the same woman who left you got knocked up by that stupid scientist and had a son that no one actually trid to help and put me in you. Nice lady maybe you should introduce us.'

Vincent said,' She had her reasons.'

Chaos growled in annoyance,' Her reasons to destroy the life of her child and force a demon to be in with a human. I hate that woman and if she was to ever come back alive i would kill her again myself. You are to blame for your predicament. If you had pulled the trigger you could have been with her and raised Sephiroth as your own son, and i could be were i was still.'

Vincent replied,'But i didnt want Sephiroth as a son. He is that monster's child. I would rather kill him then ever think of him as a son.'

Chaos pulled at Vincents mind causing him to wince,' It is often said the eviliest creature in the world is a demon, but at least demons admit their mistakes and dont ever think to take everything out on a child. You Vincent Valentine are more of a monster than me.'

Victoria was chatting the way the whole time oblivious to what was going on with Vincent.

REVIEW,ALERT,AND FAVORITE! ^.^


	13. Turks mission in Wutai

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY X2 OR 7, NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS CHAPTER IS VINCENT AND VICTORIA MAINLY.

Tseng walked in the briefing room and sat down addressing the two Turks sitting on opposite sides at the end of the table," Vincent, Victoria i know you two have just joined and all but we really need for you two to go to Wutai and check to see if the rumers of anti Soldier weapons are true."

Vincent looked horrified," You mean i am partners with her?"

Tseng didnt look up as he shuffled through the papers he had with the full briefing on it," Yes, as a Turk we are organized in sets of two and everyone else already had partners and so you two were the most obvious match."

Chaos said,' Wow, he sounds like a macthmaker.'

Vincent growled,' If anyone mentions that again i will change into Galian Beast and kill everyone.'

Chaos chuckled,' You dont mean it.'

Vincent hissed,' Want to bet?'

Victoria nudged him," Hey stupid Tseng left ten minutes ago! What were you doing? Actually i dont want to know."

Vincent got up numbly. Not only was he stuck with her for Minerva's mission and now he is stuck with her for good. What had he done so wrong in life?

Chaos sighed,' You abandoned Sephiroth instead of helping him because you think he is Hojo's son. Well dip shit did you ever think how something as good looking as him come out of somthing as ugly as Hojo?'

Vincent mentally stared at Chaos,' You know that statement just made you seem gay right?'

Chaos frantically said,' Whoa! Whoa! I am not gay! I can tell you a lot of girls i dated and all of that before i came into this lousy excuse of a body and brain.'

Vincent replied,' No thank you! i believe you entirely.'

Victoria grabbed Vincents arm and dragged him to the chopper grumbling," Minerva says i am a pain in the ass, Well she hasnt spent a day with this guy, if you can call him that. He totally looks like a girl."

Chaos said to Vincent,' You know you are being dissed right?'

Vincent replied,' I could care less of what this girl has to say about me.'

Chaos yawned,' If you say so. I am going to take a nap.'

Vincent screamed at the demon,' You cant leave me alone with her!'

Chaos snarled sleepily,' I can do whatever the hell i want douchebag.'

Vincent sat back in his seat having to listen to Victoria explain the difference between River Chocobos and Mountain Chocobos, Wishing Hojo was there to shoot him again.

IN WUTAI

The first thing Vincent said when he got off the helicopter was to split up and meet back at the chopper in five hours. He was gone before Victoria could say anything.

Victoria didnt care he wasnt the man she had originally thought he was, she now understood why Hojo shot him. He was a complete idiot! He tells that stupid demon that she is annoying and he hates her, Well he doesnt know that since she is a servant of Minerva that she can pick up on people who are mentally talking and eaves drop. She acts like his words dont hurt her, but in all reality she wants to curl up in a corner to die whenever he insults her. The only person on her side was the fricken demon!

She saw a group of Wutai soldiers prepare to ambush her. She smirked,' this will be a good way to blow off some steam.'

She stepped right in the ambush and took out her blue rapier. She smirked at the soldiers while putting ice on the blade with her hand," So you guys think you can defeat me? You must be really brave or really stupid. But i am betting on the latter."

The soldiers didnt talk to her but they raised their weapons and charged her as she raised her sword and lazily deflectd the first persons spear and swung her sword in an arc to deflect bullets that were aimed at her back. Their were only three men and she was pissed she raised her sword in the air shouting," Apocalyptic Desire!"

An emblem formed beneath the soldiers and it started raining ice and lightning on them killing them instantly. She put her sword back on its magnetic sheath on her side. She hated to kill but when she was mad she was worse than any demon. She was chosen by Minerva to be a warrior before she was born, so when she was born Minerva took her to raise her in the lifestream to gain the knowledge of the ancients and assist her when needed.

She found the base and saw the monsters that were chained up in a corner. She pitied them, they had no choice in the matter of if they fight or not.  
>she snuck inside the building and stopped in front of one of the monsters," Hey big guy. I bet you hate being all chained up along with your comrades. I will release you only if you fight Wutai instead of Shinra okay?"<p>

The monsters grunted in agreement as she unchained them and opened the door to the building and the monsters stormed out killing every Wutai soldier in their path. While Victoria was perched on the leaders shoulder watching the monsters keep up their end of the deal. She had another gift and she could talk to monsters, she can sometimes make them do whatever she wanted them to do.

She went back to the chopper and saw a grumpy Vincent. She smiled," What happened to you grumpy?"

Vincent said angrily," Nothing just get in the chopper."

BACK AT SHINRA

Tseng looked at the report," So your saying that the Anti Shinra weapons are now on our side?"

Victoria smirked," Yes sir."

Tseng looked up at her," May i ask how?"

Victoria sat on the edge of his desk," Well they wer kept in horrible conditions and they hated it. So i let them go but made them promise that they would attack Wutai. They may be monsters but they are not stupid. They can be reasoned with."

Tseng looked at her in confusion," Very well. You have the rest of the day off. Also Vincent if you knew their had been monsters up ahead why did you stand in the middle of the path and let yourself be run over?"

Vincent was mad at Chaos he had distracted him over something stupid and when he realized their were a heard of monsters heading his way it was to late to move, but he couldnt say that or Hojo would know," I saw a flower. It was a really bright color so i got distracted."

Tseng chuckled," Okay. Next time pay more attention but not that much. You can have the rest of the day off to clean up."

THATS A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 13! I JUST WANTED EVERYONE TO GET TO KNOW VICTORIA A LITTLE MORE BEFORE THE MAIN MAIN EVENTS START. REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO BOTHER TO REVIEW^.^


	14. The Jerk in red

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT AND THE STORY. ALSO THANKIES TO THE PEOPLE THAT BOTHERED TO REVIEW! I ALWAYS LIKE TO KNOW WHAT THE PEOPLE THAT READ MY FICS THINK^.^ SOME CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC.

Yuna was an understanding nice and caring girl but when the director of Soldeir forces someone that has a major attitude problem to be your mentor you tend to get mean, aggresive and plain bitchy towards everyone and thing. Her and Rikku has to be taught by Genesis who seemed more focused on his book than teaching them. Rikku got fed up and used the fire materia again to burn Loveless. She had gotten thanked by everyone that worked in Shinra, so she guessed that book wasnt their favorite. They also had to hide in the supply closet until Cloud came and got them. Paine had got Sephiroth as a mentor and they are getting along better than anyone would have thought.

Genesis walked up to Yuna and threw her a manual," Read this and have it memorized in two days also your friend that likes to dress like a hooker has to memorize it too. "

Yuna asked," What is it?"

Genesis glared as he walked away," Minerva gave you eyes read the cover."

Yuna looked down and read silently to herself," Materia use for the dumb and incompetant. Maybe Rikku should buy him a new book if he is going to treat us like this."

TRAINING ROOM

Sephiroth had begun to train Paine and found some of her attacks were very similar to his, he didnt let up as he swung his sword at her head, she dodged the blow and casted lightning on the blade, shocking him.

Sephiroth put masamune away," Very good. Next time use a lower level lightning spell. I am your mentor not your enemy. You only use a spell that strong if you want to kill."

Paine asked," Then why are you alive? If the spell was so strong."

Sephiroth walked towards the door," I am a first class, we are stronger and can take more than the average Soldier member."

Paine nodded," I see."

Sephiroth walked out saying," Tomorrow at the same time."

Paine sighed as he walked out. She now understood why people dont want to be trained by him! He doesnt let up. She didnt win, if he had wanted he could have continued till she fainted. She wondered how The other two were getting along with Genesis. They must be having an easier time. he didnt seem that mean.

CAFETERIA

Rikku poked the brownish green blob on her plate," Yunie are you sure this thing isnt alive?"

Yuna was looking down at her food too," Well I think Shinra wants to keep their Soldiers alive. If not this is a mean way to kill someone."

Zack walked up to the girls who were staring at their food," Hey what are you two up to?"

Rikku awnsered without looking up," Seeing if the food is actually moving."

Yuna stared at it some more and swore she saw it twitch," AAHHHHHH! it just moved!"

Zack sighed," No it didnt let me prove it to you."

He took the fork and stabbed it. It made a soft wailing sound as it died.

The three people stared at it and Rikku got up," I think i still have some food in my room. Anyone interested?"

Yuna and Zack shouted," Me!"

LATER ON THAT EVENING IN THE TRAINING ROOM

Genesis was instructing the girls how to use materia," You have to focus! Not just stare at it!"

Rikku picked the lightning materia up and unknowingly had it pointed towards Genesis," Lightning!"

Genesis got a lightning bolt in his rear and Rikku looked up," How did i do..."

The two girls saw Genesis's i am going to kill you face and decided to start running.

Rikku and Yuna ran down the hallways with Genesis on their heels yelling every curse word in the book at them with the back of his pants burnt. It would have been funny if it hadnt been Genesis who had got a lightning bolt in the butt. He was a vengeful soul. Sometimes even Sephiroth was wary around him, a mad Genesis always means hell for everyone else.

Yuna dove behind Angeal along with Rikku. Rikku shouted," I am sorry Genesis! i didnt mean to!"

Angeal looked at the girls who were pleading for him to stay in between them and the homicidal poet.

Angeal sighed," Genesis what is the matter?"

Genesis growled," First that blondie burned my Loveless book and then she casted a lightning bolt at my ass and actually hit!"

Rikku looked up," Sorry but you do have a big butt."

Genesis dove at them only to be stopped by Angeal," Let me at her!"

This time Yuna looked up," So you arent mad at me?"

Genesis looked at her," Unless you cast a lightning spell or anything like that on me no."

Yuna stood up for behind Angeal," Well i am going to bed then."

Rikku gasped," Yunie! you cant leave me at his mercy!"

Reno was walking down the same hallway and said," Yo thats what i said to Rude and he ditched me. So get used to it."

Genesis who was still struggling with Angeal to get to Rikku to kill her hit his shoulder on one of Angeals shoulder guards and backed down with a pain filled gasp.

Angeal said," Genesis!"

Genesis grunted," I am fine. Its just taking a little longer than usual to heal."

Rikku looked at him worridly," Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

Genesis didnt expect her of all people to actually worry about his well being," Yes i will be fine. Make sure you two arent late tomorrow."

He walked away holding on to his injured shoulder while quoting," Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my... Return."

Rikku looked down at the ground," Now i feel horrible! He was injured and i didnt help any when i hit him with that lightning bolt."

Angeal patted Rikku on the shoulder," It will take a lot more than a shoulder wound and a bolt in the butt to take Genesis down. Dont worry about him."

Yuna nodded her head along with Rikku. They were going to get something for him as a way to say sorry. They felt horrible for what they had done.

VICTORIA

Victoria was trying to get a snack when Reno said," Hey babe. Whats up?"

Victoria glared at him and punched him in the face while saying," My fist, you perverted creepo!"

She took her snack and Reno's unopened soda and went to the corner of the lobby to wacth the tv they have their.

Everyone noticed how she acts like she owned the tv but were to scared to say anything since she was a turk. They went back to work as she muncehed on her snack and sipping her soda while watching Inuyasha on tv.

I KNOW THEY DONT HAVE INUYASHA IN THE FINAL FANTASY WORLD BUT I REALLY LOVE THAT ANIME AND HAD TO WRITE HER WACTHING , FAVORITE, AND ALERT!


	15. Mako injections and a gift

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7, X2. THEY FINALLY GET THEIR MAKO INJECTIONS! AND THEY GET TO KNOW GENESIS A LITTLE MORE.

Genesis was leading the two girls down the corrider to the infirmary to get their Mako shots. They were already told that the side effects were temporary but strong. Rikku was excitedly jumping up and down as she walked beside Yuna. Yuna wasnt as enthuisiastic, she wanted to hurry up and it get it over with. They were told Hojo gave the shots so she had her hair down and her Soldier uniform on, as did Rikku who also had her helmet on to cover her eyes. It was all Genesis idea since Lazard said he would get fired if they were found out and took.

Rikku couldnt stand the silence any longer," So were did you grow up Genesis?"

Genesis looked at her with thats a randome question look before awnsering," I grew up with Angeal in Banora."

Yuna smiled," Banora is a very pretty place."

Genesis's eyes got a far away look in them as he continued his story," We grew up together Angeal and I. My parents always hated having me around eversince I found a book called Loveless, I always qouted from it and tried to figure out its meaning."

Yuna said," You must be the childhood friend Angeal's mother was talking about!"

Genesis put his hands in his pockets and said," Yes. My parents are wealthy and were not very pleased when I started hanging around the poorest kid in town. I never listened to them when they threatened to take me out of their will. I had always said fine go ahead, Money means nothing to me, but friendship means everything."

Rikku poked him in the stomach earning a glare," Who would have that under that mean exterior lays a decent guy!"

Genesis scowled," I will not be so decent if you keep poking me. I still remember that you burnt my book."

Rikku looked down at the floor," Yeah. I actually do feel pretty crappy about it. So i bought you a new one!"

She jumped in front of a shocked Genesis and handed him a book that said,' Loveless, first edition.'

Yuna smiled," We felt bad since you loved that book so we got you one of the first copies ever published. It wasnt cheap but we owed you."

Genesis couldnt believe that they would spend over five thousand gil just to get him a new loveless book. He looked at the two girls who were smiling at him as if say ' see we arent as bad as you thought we were'

He put the book in the inside pocket of his trench coat. He knew he should thank them or at least apologize for the way he treated them but his pride wouldnt allow it. He stood in the middle of the corrider feling like a complete asshole. If Angeal was their he woud have hit him upside the head and said," Genesis remember your manners."

Genesis mummbled a quick i am sorry and thanks.

Yuna smiled," No problem!"

Rikku started walking again with her hands behind her head," Just dont start reading it when you are supposed to teach us."

Genesis frowned and walked on ahead.

Yuna sighed," Thanks Rikku not only did you just ruin the moment, you had to go and make him mad... Again."

Rikku said," Ooopsie. At least i think he is starting to like us."

Yuna grumbled," He better. We spent five thousand gil on him. How did you get that much Rikku?"

Rikku looked at the ceiling grinning," Well those perverts that attacked us outside of Gongaga had a lot of gil, so i took it."

Yuna shook her head at the happy blond," Rikku, Rikku. what are we going to do with you? Stealing is wrong no matter who you stole from."

Rikku huffed," We were poor so i thought taking thier gil was a good idea."

Yuna sighed," The past is the past. Just dont do it again... To any of the firsts that is. I really dont want to get impaled by that masamune, or a rapier or that big Buster Sword."

Rikku shivered in fear," Me neither."

They reached the infirmary were Genesis was leaning up against the wall reading Loveless," Before you go burning the book you just got me, Hojo will be out any minute to get you so you can get your Mako. I will be in their too, to make sure Hojo dont get any ideas."

Yuna noticed he said that all without looking up from his book," Do you always talk with your nose in that book?"

Genesis looked at her from over the book with an amused look," Not for the past two weaks. Since a certain blond burned my last one."

Just then a greasy haired man came waddling out of the infirmary and said in a raspy voice," The girls may come in."

Genesis glared at the man," Hojo i will be accompaning them. So dont get any ideas."

Hojo glared back but had to look away a second later from the intensity of Genesis's glare," Fine, just dont get in my way."

Genesis made the girls go in before him after saying," I wont as long as you dont try anything. I am wacthing you."

Hojo called Yuna up first. She sat down in the chair as he towered above her. She got the odd feeling that he didnt see her as a human, just another experiment as he looked her over. She wanted to hit him when he started saying she would make a great specimen. She kept her cool as he shoved the needle hard in her arm. She hissed a little from the pain.

Hojo started mumbling," Such a perfect specimen. Would be a fine addition."

She kicked him in the face as hard as she could. He was lucky that the Mako had not took effect yet and all he had was a bloody brocken nose.

Yuna seethed," I will not become an experiment you sick, twisted, and demented old man. Also you need a shower. You smell worse than a Behemoth."

Genesis hid his smile behind the loveless book as Yuna walked out of the infirmary holding her stomach from the mako that was taking effect.

Rikku jumped doen in the chair," Hurry up and get this over with. I dont have all day."

Hojo glared at her but with his broke nose dripping with blood she laughed at him before pulling the sleeve of her uniform up.

He shoved the needle in her arm staying silent. Rikku saw the glowing green liquid go into her veins and it felt like she was burning from the inside out. She suppresed her screams as she got up from the chair and ran out of the room.

Hojo was going to take the needles and run tests before Genesis plucked them from his hands saying," Like i said, dont try anything and i will be watching you. Dont want my students to go missing."

He found the girls outside the infirmary on the floor. Yuna looked okay besides the sickness that followed after word but Rikku looked like she was in pain. Genesis felt concerned for her and knelt down," Rikku are you okay?"

Rikku nodded and said in a strangled voice," Yes i am fine. It just burns but it will pass soon."

Genesis asked," Can you walk?"

Rikku said," Yeah. I can walk I am not that weak."

Genesis stood up," I never said you were i was just concerned."

Rikku smiled at him," Thanks, Well Yunie and me should lay down for a bit to get used to this stuff."

Genesis said," That is understandable. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Rikku glared," Do you know how to say anything else?"

Genesis smirked," When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end..."

Rikku shouted," Thats not what i meant!"

Genesis walked off laughing at Rikku's frustrated form sitting on the ground glaring at him.

Paine and Sephiroth walked to the infirmary. Rikku looked at Paine and took the helmet off," Wacth out Paine. That Hojo is a slimball that really needs manners and a shower."

Paine looked down at Rikku and said," Noted. Guess i will just have to teach him some manners."

Rikku cheered," You go Paine!"

Paine had hit Hojo over the head when he started saying how good of a specimen she would be and just like Genesis, Sephiroth took the needle being used and threatened Hojo.

REVIEW,ALERT,AND FAVORITE! ^.^ I REALLY HATE HOJO AND CANT WAIT TILL I WRITE HIS DEATH SCENE.


	16. Talking to the silver haired general

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY X2 OR 7. ALSO I KNOW THIS SHOULD BE IN THE CROSSOVER SECTION BUT IT IS MORE FINAL FANTASY 7 THAN X2, ALSO I DIDNT FEEL LIKE IT. ANGEAL AND SEPHIROTH GETS TO HANG OUT WITH THE TWO GIRLS WHILE GENESIS SEES HOW PAINE IS TOWARDS PEOPLE. ENJOY^.^ **

Angeal stared at the two girls who were currently sitting on the roof while him and Sephiroth baby sit them. Genesis wanted to see how strong their other friend was so they traded for a day. Sephiroth dragged Angeal along saying he was no going to be left alone with them.

Yuna said to Sephiroth," So we know who Angeals and Genesis parents are so who are yours?"

Even though the girls already knew they thought it would be interesting to hear what he was told his whole life and see if he had also been lied too.

Sephiroth glanced at them before looking at the the town below the building," My mother died giving birth to me and i never knew who my father was."

Rikku asked," So who is your mother's name?"

Sephiroth awnsered," Jenova,"

He went silent staring off in to the distance. Angeal looked at the girls who had thoughtful expressions on their faces and wondered what they were thinking. He decided to ask them about their lives since they knew so much about thiers.

Angeal asked," So what about you two? Were are your parents?"

Yuna looked down at the busy street below and whispered," My parents died when i was seven years old."

Angeal could see the tears gathering in her eyes and decided not to ask how they were killed so he asked Rikku the same quiestion.

Rikku stood on the edge of the building," My mom died when i was really young, but i have an older brother and my dad. My dad dont care what happens to me and my brother is to stupid to know what to think of me."

Sephiroth looked at the girls. He had always thought they were there to prove something but he realized they had no one left that cared or a place to rightfully call home. They were just like him. He respected how strong their will is and how they could go through so much and still be so nice. It was slightly unnerving. They could not be broke as far as he could see.

Angeal asked," So their are two more cetra?"

Rikku looked at him," Not here. They are far far away in a place no one can find them not even me."

Angeal felt sorry for her, she had family but they didnt want her.

Yuna smiled at them," Dont feel sorry for us. We may not have our families but we at least have memories and that is the same as them being alive and here. For me that is."

Rikku eyed the Buster Sword," So why dont you ever use that Sword?"

Sephiroth glared at her for asking that question. Now he had to listen to that honor speach. Again!

Angeal said," It represents my family's honor."

Rikku said," Oh. We meet your mom. She is really nice."

Angeal chuckled," Everyone has that opinion of her. Genesis sees her as his real mom. He always stayed at my house more than he did his. He always called her mom and when he walked through our door he would always yell,' Mom! i am home!' She never did mind. She always wanted to have two sons. He sometimes came over in the middle of the night crying because his family would sometimes hit him. She would always hold him until he felt better and take him to the bed she had got for him. She would then stay up and make sure his family didnt come to take him in the middle of the night."

Yuna said," Why didnt he stay with you guys permantly?"

Angeal looked at the clouds passing over the midday sun," He knew my mom didnt get paid enough to support three people. He stayed at his home because he cared about us. He may not seem like it but he is one of the best people you would ever meet."

Rikku sighed," And sometimes he can be the biggest jerk you could ever hope to meet."

Angeal smiled a little," True. He is like a teenager in a way. Rebellious and has anger problems."

Sephiroth started walking towards the door that leads on the inside till Yuna asked," Sephiroth! How was your childhood?"

He didnt know why he awnsered her but he said," I was experimented on nonstop and never met anyone my age and their had been times i had wanted to die."

Rikku ran up to Sephiroth hugging him while saying," Thats just terrible! How could anyone do that to a child?"  
>Sephiroth looked down in shock at Rikku who had hugged him without a second thought and couldnt help but wonder if she was slightly crazy. No one would have been brave enough to do that.<p>

Angeal was laughung at Sephiroth's perdicament and Yuna sighed," You think thats bad try living with her."

Sephiroth said," No thanks."

Rikku glared at them," What? I cant hear a sad story without hugging the person and when i see Genesis later i will hug him too. And run before he can cast a fire spell on me."

TRAINING ROOM WITH PAINE

Genesis was having trouble keeping up with the silver haired girl. Ever since she had got the mako injection her eyes had looked even scarier. He was intimidated by her and vowed to never meet her in a dark alley and if he did he was putting his soldier training to good use and running as if Hojo was after him with a needle. She got angry too easily and he had been burnt and electracuted five times already and he couldnt wait to call it a day.

Paine saw the ragged state Genesis was in and heard Jenova say,' Sheesh. He looks like he could use an ice pack.'

Paine awnsered,' So you will finally call a truce?'

Jenova snorted,' I have no choice. I am actually getting to like this world and maybe i wont destroy it.'

Paine said sarcastically,' Now i know the world is going to end. You are actually being decent.'

Jenova snarled,' Shut up! I didnt ask your opinion.'

Paine smirked inwardly,' No but i gave it anyway.'

Genesis took the time she was distracted and decided to get out of there.

Jenova laughed," The red man just left and it looked like he left in a hurry. I told you to go easy on him. You scared him off. He was fun though, his dodging skills surpasses Sephiroths. Most likely Sephiroth never has to run away.'

Paine asked,' Do you still see him as your son?'

Jenova awnsered,' Of course. Lucrecia doesnt deserve to be called mother by him.'

Pain said,' Its okay as long as you dont use him for destruction.'

Jenova waved an imaginary hand,' That ship has sailed. I just want to kill Hojo now and that Hollander guy.'

Paine sighed with relief,' No disagreemnents there.'

**NOW JENOVA IS SORT OF LIKE A GOOD PERSON, SHE STILL HAS HER FLAWS, REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE. FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED AND DELETED.**


	17. Confessions

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2. I JUST MAKE UP INTERESTING STORIES ABOUT THEM^.^**

Yuna was sitting by Paine so she asked the question that has been on her mind for weeks," How is Jenova acting? Is she causing trouble?"

Paine looked over at Yuna noting the concerned look," No. We have become friends now. Its wierd being friends with an alien. She has an opinion on everything."

Rikku chuckled," Glad that you two have decided to become friends."

Paine sighed," I am too, She was really tough to hold back. Now she sees this world as wonderful. She also told me to tell you to keep an eye on your mentor."

Yuna asked," Why?"

Paine looked up at the sky since they were currently on the roof wacthing the sunset," She says that he is decaying from the inside out. It started after we left the training room our first day here. He got to cocky in a fight and the mako that was on his sword or something like that is fighting him and killing him slowly."

Rikku gasped," Thats horrible!"

Yuna wanted to cry over the past few months she has grown attached to Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal, Zack, and Cloud. She didnt want any of them to get hurt or die. But Genesis's body was hurt and he was dying.

Yuna thought' He is like the older brother i have never had the chance to have. I dont want him to DIE!'

Yuna said," We will give it a few days to see if what Jenova said is it is maybe Rikku can heal him."

Rikku nodded," You got it!"

Paine said," You two really care about everyone?"

Yuna nodded," Yes we do. They have been kind to us and tonight we are going to tell them. were we really came from. Because if we cant save Genesis at least he should know were we came from. He is like my brother."

Rikku hugged Yuna," Yunie. I will try my hardest to save him. He is important to all of us."

Paine smirked," He does have some interesting qualities that no one else can ever dream to have. He will be missed by me and Jenova."

Rikku put her hand on Paine's forhead," You sick? You actually admited you care for him after saying you hated him for weeks. Do you have a crush on him? "

Paine batted Rikku's hand away and said in a mad voice," No i dont. I see him as long distance relative like a cousin ten times removed. I have family feelings for him. Not strong ones but hey at least the feeling is there."

Rikku laid back and said while putting her hands behind her head," Well you get points for caring. So what about Sephiroth? Brother or Son feeling?"

Paine sat down beside Rikku," I see him as an older brother, Jenova sees him as a son. Also she keeps trying to gain control around him. She really does love him as a son. She used to see him as a pawn and now she is ashamed for ever feeling that way. She isnt really a parasite anymore. She is now human in a way."

Yuna smiled," Glad that Jenova found her heart under all those layers of ice."

Rikku laughed," Yunie you tell me to be nice, and you go and pick on the alien."

Yuna chuckled," She deserved it. She has always been mean to everyone and she did kill the cetra,"

Paine winced," Jenova says that she was a monster back then and doesnt ever want it brought back up."

Yuna sighed in defeat," Fine. We will never bring it up again."

Paine smiled," She thanks you."

Genesis then came on the roof," Next time tell someone were you three are going. It took me hours to find you!"

Rikku rolled her eyes," No it didnt it only took you five minutes."

Genesis said," It felt like hours and i couldnt take the elevators! i had to walk up the stairs. Good thing i was on the fiftieth floor or i would have been climbing all night!"

Yuna asked," Why couldnt you take the elevators?"

Genesis grumbled," Zack was sliding on the elevator cables and snaped them. Everyone is just happy that no one was in an elevator. Actually Hollander was and he died, but he doesnt count as a someone."

Rikku shrugged," Well he was no big loss. People are probably sad that it wasnt Hojo that was in their at the time."

Genesis glared at Rikku about the Hollander statement with such intensity that the girls were wondering if he was okay.

Rikku asked," Did i say something wrong?"

Just as fast as that glare went on his face it was off as if it were never their," No. I havent been feeling well lately and it has left me in a sour mood."

Rikku said," I hope you feel better soon!"

INSIDE THE BUILDING ON THE SOLDIER FLOOR.

Yuna and the other two stood in front of their new friends as Yuna said," Their is something we need to tell you five. Meet us at our room in thirty minutes."

The girls walked off before they could object or ask any questions.

In their rooms Yuna was pacing nervously around the room. She hoped that they wouldnt hate them or hand them over to Hojo.

Genesis came in followed by the others after everyone was out of the corrider. They looked at the girls who were shifting nervously.

Sephiroth asked," Why did you ask us here?"

Yuna took a deep breath," So we can tell you guys the truth."

Zack was looking through the girls things and found the garment grid," What is this?"

Yuna took it from Zack saying," Its called a Garment Grid and the planet that we are from this allows us to change in to different outfits that has different weapons."

Angeal asked," What do you mean the planet you are from?"

Rikku then said," We are from a planet called Spira. It has a lot of Al Bhed or what everyone on this planet calls the Cetra."

Sephiroth looked them over and asked," Was everything you said about your pasts a lie?"

Yuna looked up." No! it was all the truth. But on our planet i was the high summoner. I defeated Sin a monster that kept being reborn from creatures called the aeons. On this planet you call them summons. I had to wake the Fayth up to stop their dreaming. And my boyfriend was a dream of the fayth so he died along with Sin."

Genesis was silent as Angeal walked up to Yuna and took the Garment Grid to get a better look at it," So thats why you can fight at such a young age. Tell us more about Sin and all the events around it."

Yuna said," Okay. I wanted to defeat Sin like my father had before me so i trained from a very young age to become a summoner. I had two people that were like my brother and sister they did not want me to become a summoner."

Zack butted in," If Sin was so dangerous why were they trying to stop you from becoming a summoner? If it meant killing it again."

Rikku glared at Zack and the firsts knew they were not going to like the awnser to that question.

Yuna looked at them sadly," We work as summoners to get the final aeon and when a summoner summons it, the aeon will draw the summoners power and life force merging it with its own. Thus killing the summoner and Sin, But then an entity called Yu Yevon jumps to the aeon that killed Sin and then years or maybe months will pass and Sin is reborn."

Sephiroth then said," If the summoner was killed why are you alive?"

Rikku huffed," He almost sounds dissapointed that you are."

Sephiroth crossed his arms and glared at Rikku," Thats not what i meant. Its forntuante that she is alive i was only asking a simple question."

Yuna sighed," Rikku dont get angry at them okay? They know nothing about what happened. Well i didnt die only because a boy named Tidus came. He was a dream of the fayth but i didnt find that out until he had to go. He never gave up when he found out i was going to die when i summon the final aeon."

Genesis asked," So what was this Tidus guy to you?"

Angeal hit Genesis over the head," Genesis! Thats a rude question."

Yuna laughed," He was my boyfriend. I never knew that in order to save me. The aeons had to die and wake up and since he was a dream he faded. He basically sacrificed himself to save me."

Cloud said," To him if it meant saving the one he loves then i think he was happy to do it."

Yuna had tears in her eyes as she hugged Cloud while saying," It should have been me though."

Cloud patted her on the back," Thats why he did it. Because it should have been you and he wanted you to live."

Zack had been playing with the garment grid and somehow activated it and instead of him being in a Soldier uniform with a sword strapped to his back he was in black shorts, a white t shirt and a pair of Shivs strapped in the belt loops of his shorts. Angeal and everyone else stared at Zack while Genesis said," I hope you did not change while you were still in the room."

Zack shouted," No way! i was looking at that garment grid thing and pushed a few buttons and this happened! Were's my sword and comfy clothes!"

Rikku giggled," You activated the Thief dress sphere. The garment grid allows us to change into different outfits with different weapons that matchs what we need at the time."

Zack said," Okay i now know what it is, but how do i get my other clothes back?"

Paine sighed," Push the button with the sword on it."

Zack did as she said and was back in his clothes. He threw Yuna the garment grid back and she stopped huging Cloud to catch it,

She then said," Thats all their really is to tell about Sin."

Angeal asked," What were you three doing when you came here?"

Rikku jumped up and down," We were going to destroy Vagnagun. A man named Shuyin who is almost identical Tidus. But he was not as nice as Tidus was. He was upset he could not save his lover Lenne a thousand years before, His spirit couldnt rest so his memories and feelings were kind of like burned into the pyreflies and he possessed a bunch of people making them kill each other, because his emotions were so strong. Only four survived Paine, a man named Gippal, A man named Barelie, and a man named Nooj. Nooj had been possesed and shot Paine, Gippal, and Barelie. In an attempt to kill them."

Paine said," We always thought he did it on purpose but he was possesed."

Genesis who had closed his eyes opened one a crack and said," You three are not even in your tweenties yet and you already done all of that and thats without Mako. That is actually impressive."

Yuna was going to say something but an alarm went off and people were told to stay in their rooms that some dangerous science experiments were on the loose.

Rikku jumped off the couch and opened the doors before they could lock," Why are they keeping everyone even the Soldiers in? What is so dangerous that they have to lock everyone in?"

Yuna said," I dont know but lets check it out."

Genesis laid back on the couch all the way saying," No thanks. I am going to stay right here."

Angeal hit Genesis's feet off the couch," You call yourself a first class Soldier? You are so lazy i am suprised you are not fat."

Genesis smirked," If you want i can go for that look."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes," Yeah and be the first Soldier first class man to ever be rolled from mission to mission."

Genesis put a hand over his stomach and an arm over his face," I said fat not huge."

Yuna poked him," Its the same thing. Now come on lazy."

Genesis stood up," Fine. This had better be something dangerous if i was gotten up. That couch was pretty comfy too."

They walked out of the room to see what the commotion was about.

**REVIEW, ALERT, FAVORITE. I LIKE WRITING GENESIS TO BE NICE AT TIMES AND MEAN AT TIMES BUT ALWAYS BE LAZY^.^ FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED AND DELETED.**


	18. Three Silver Haired Boys

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2, JUST THE STORY. I WANTED TO PUT THE REMNANTS IN BUT NOT THE OLDER VERSIONS SO IN THIS THEY ARE JUST CHILDREN. DONT LIKE DONT READ THAT SIMPLE. **

Yuna and the others were walking down the hallway with their weapons drawn when they heard some men shouting and what sounded like kids crying. She ran down the hallway with everyone else following close behind her and saw three silver haired little boys huddled in a corner surrounded by men with guns. The oldest of the boys looked like he was trying to protect the other two.

Yuna jumped out behind the men and silently creeped up behind them angry that they would point their weapons at children and she knocked them out. With a little help from Rikku and Paine. Yuna crouched down near the boys who looked terrifed," Its okay. We are not going to hurt you."

The oldest who had short hair with blueish green cat like eyes asked," Really? Your not going to hurt us?"

Rikku smiled," Nope. We only hurt mean people. You guys dont look mean so we cant hurt you."

Genesis saw three Sephiroth look alikes and paled," I thought one was bad enough. Now their are three more. Minerva have mercy for once!"

Zack being the guy who befriends anyone said," Hey little guys, my name is Zack!"

Paine heard foot steps coming up the hall," We have to save the introductions. Get the children and pick your jaws off the floor you guys and come on before they find us."

Yuna picked up the youngest of the children, while Zack grabed the eldest, and Angeal got the other one. The kids didnt put up a fuss like they thought they would and went back to Yuna's room.  
>FIVE MINUTES LATER<p>

The alert was called off when they couldnt find the children and Sephiroth hadnt stopped glaring at them once and the children glared right back.

Genesis laughed," They even have your glare!"

Angeal sighed," Hojo is going to have hell to pay for this one."

Yuna said," Who cares? They are adorable!"

Rikku nodded," Yeah they are."

Paine walked up to them and asked," So what are your names?"

The youngest one who had shoulder lenght silver hair and blusih green eyes said in a childish voice," My name is Kadaj."

The second youngest who had silver hair that went down his back and green eyes exactly like Sephiroth's said in a less child like voice," My name is Yazoo."

The eldest one who had been playing a game with Zack looked up and said in a kids voice," I am Loz."

Yazoo walked up to Angeal's Buster Sword that he had decided to take off and leave it by the door and inspected it.

Angeal said," Its to heavy for a little guy like you to lift."

Yazoo only glanced at him and grabbed the hilt of the Sword lifting it as if it didnt wiegh a thing.

Genesis said," Now that is scary. The kid looks like he is only six and is lifting a big sword above his head. What did Hojo do to these kids put steriods in them?"

Yazoo glared and for a moment he looked exactly like Sephiroth," I am seven not six. Kadaj is four and Loz is ten. We were made to become better than a Soldier member, but we didnt like all the fighting and experiments so we escaped.'

Cloud was avoiding the children but he said," Only a child and he knows what he was created for and everything."

Yuna told the children everyone's names and the children seemed to really dislike Sephiroth. Except the youngest who was loving up to everyone. Even Genesis was caught holding him.

Angeal had put his sword back on his back after Kadaj started swinging it around, everyone but him and Sephiroth had thought it was funny.

Yuna picked Kadaj up when he yawned," Its time for someone to go to bed."

Sephiroth looked at her," You seriously are not planning to keep them?"

Yuna hugged Kadaj to her chest," Yes i am. They are just children and need someone to love and care for them."

Sephiroth hmph'd and walked out of the room to go to his on the other side of the building.

Yazoo was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the tv while Genesis was on the other side reading Loveless. He glanced over at the book in Genesis's hand and asked," Is it that good of a book?"

Genesis awnsered," Most people dont like it, This book was my only means besides going to Angeals of escape from my parents when i was little."

Yazoo only nodded and stopped to wacth a scary movie. As Loz and Zack kept playing marbles with materia, while Zack hoped he didnt catch the place on fire since he could only find fire materia.

Yuna was tucking Kadaj in and she said," Dont worry, I will not let Hojo get his hands on you."

Kadaj smiled at her before going to sleep. He looked so adorable that Yuna smiled at him while moving some hair from his face. She may have just met the child but he was still a child and a child needs someone to look after it and love it. She was not going to let them turn out like Sephiroth who has no parents and was experimented on his whole life. She was going to give these three children a happy life, Even if she had to kill both Hojo and the president to give the children the freedom they deserve.

She had found Loz sleeping under the table so she gently lifted him up and since he was kind of small for his age carried him into her room where she had put Kadaj and tucked him in beside Kadaj.

Zack was sleeping under the table so she decided not to disturb him, She found Yazoo curled up beside a sleeping Genesis on the couch and took a picture since they looked so cute and peaceful. She decided not to disturb them as she turned the lights off and locked the door to prevent anyone from getting in to take the three boys she had just met and already grew attached to. Angeal, Rikku, and Paine had alrady went back to their rooms so she laid down and went to sleep on the love seat.

**I ALWAYS HATED WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM IN ADVENT CHILDREN, REVIEW, ALERT, FAVORITE^.^ FLAMES WILL BE DELETED AND IGNORED.**


	19. the wing of an unwilling Angel

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2, THIS CHAPTER IS FOM GENESIS'S POV AND SINCE THE GAME NEVER SAYS ANYTHING ABOUT HIS REAL PARENTS I MADE SOMETHING UP. NO FLAMES. ALSO IF ANYONE WANTS A GREAT FINAL FANTASY 7 FIC TO READ CHECK OUT "BEYOND THE SANDS OF TIME BY MASTERTHIEF -EXTRODINARE." I LOVE WHAT SHE HAS WROTE SO FAR AND I CANT HELP BUT TELL OTHERS ABOUT IT^.^ ALSO I SCREWED UP THE ORDER TO PUBLISH THE CHAPTERS. THIS IS REALLY CHAPTER 19. SORRY FOR THE SCREW UP!**

Genesis was walking down the corrider looking for Angeal, his shoulder was getting worse and he couldnt take the pain anymore. He knew he was dying so he decided to leave Shinra. He did not want his friends to see him slowly dying, it was not noticable at the moment but in a few months he was certain it would be out there for the whole world to see. He was not going to tell Angeal his plans or act as if anything was wrong, he had lied and told Angeal that it was slowly healing. He didnt even bother with Sephiroth that block of ice did not care for anyone. Over the past few days he had grown attached to the children the girls adopted. The president had been suspecting that the loose experiments were still in the building and was about to conduct an investigation before he convienently died of being mauled by some sort of animal, he suspected that somehow Yuna had been behind that one. She had been smiling alot more after he was killed and no evidence was left behind or even the dog. The girls met with Rufus Shinra explaining that the experiments were only children and when they showed him how young they were Rufus was furious, He couldnt fire Hojo since he knew all of the codes to Shinra's files and it would be to bothersome to change them, but he deducted the amount of Gil that went to the science department leaving it impossible to be able to have enough money to continue with the experimentations, the girls were allowed to keep the children also. At first every employee but the cadet that looked like a Chocobo, Angeal's puppy, the girls, and himself was mean to them, but when Sephiroth had made it clear to all of Shinra he would not tolerate them trash talking and abusing the children when no one was watching, it was clear to everyone that he actually liked the kids, He favored Yazoo the most. Everyone suspected that was because he looked almost identical to him, Hojo tried to steal the kids back but all that had got him was a broken nose and a death threat. They were pretty smart for their ages. Kadaj may have been the youngest but the way he was he forced the other two to follow him. Everyone thought that was cute except Sephiroth and the other two silver haired kids they thought it was just embarrassing.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Angeal who had saw him. He asked Genesis," So how is the girl's training going?"

Genesis shrugged and he had to fight back the urge to cry out in pain and check his shoulder," They are through. their is nothing more to teach them. They had came here already with battle experiance and they knew most of everything I taught them except with materia."

Angeal noticed Genesis looked like he was in pain," Are you feeling alright Genesis?"

Genesis waved his hand in a brush off motion," Yes I am fine. Why would you ask such a foolish question?"

Angeal looked at Genesis warily," You seem to be in pain."

Genesis shook his head," I am fine Angeal. I will talk to you later."

He walked away fast but not to fast he did not want Angeal to suspect anymore than he already did. He was actually going to miss Shinra, It had become a better place once the old president and Hollander were killed. Now that he thought of it, it was funny how Hollander died, and how Zack only said oops and he was sorry about breaking the elevator. No one had cared that Hollander died, he was as much as a slimball as Hojo. He went to his room to pack and felt a tugging sensation on his right shoulder, he was able to ignore it at first then it felt has if his shoulder blade was being ripped out. He fell to his knees on the floor crying out in pain. He was glad that no one was around to hear his pained cries. He did not know what was happening and for the first time in years he felt fear as his shoulder was brutally pulled and tugged at by some unseen force. He tried to stand up but the intense pain in his shoulder prevented it. He reached back and felt his shoulder blade and realized with fear that it was out of shape and was trying to break through his skin. He screamed as a black, bloody wing sprung out of his shoulder and straight through his shirt and jacket shredding that area of his clothes. The wing was resting on the floor beside him, he was glad that the pain was gone and hoped his other shoulder did not do the same thing he did not want to go through all that pain again. His stared at the wing in a mixture of fasination and horror. It was still dripping with his blood and that was the thing that proved to him that it was no sick and twisted delusion. He realized that he can actually move the wing and he lifted it wincing in pain since his shoulder was still sore. He had no idea how to control it and knocked over a book shelf and some paintings as he tried to figure out how it worked.

Genesis grumbled," Birds make it look so easy! Stupid wing, stupid wound, Life hates me."

He finally after destroying half of his apartment managed to tuck his wing in on his back and he was currently wondering how he was going to hide it from eveyone he couldnt just go walzting down the hallway with a black wing sticking out from his back! He would have to explain something that he doesnt even know! He could not take that kind of pressure. Maybe he can tie a rope or something around his wing and keep his trench coat buttoned up to hide all evidence. It was starting to get cold out so he had a valied excuse for keeping it buttoned. He had to get to Hollander's lab and look some things up. He needed to know why all of this is happening.

He had sat down in the chair and had to find a way to situate his wing so it would stop poking him in the back. He would cut it off but that would most likely be more painful than it shooting out of his shoulder. After a few minutes he managed to get comfortable knowing if anyone was to see him right then they would laugh at him. He turned on the computer and waited for the out dated piece of crap to get to the menu screen, he hated how Hollander had always liked old things no matter how slow they were. He had wadded up some paper and was throwing them in the trashcan as he waited for it to go to the file he had clicked on.

THE GIRLS GOING PAST THE LAB.

Rikku looked in the lab window and saw Genesis at a computer reading something on it. She nudged Yuna and pointed at Genesis who did not notice them because something on the screen made him upset. Kadaj looked up from playing with Yuna's tail braid and asked," Why does uncle Genesis have a black wing?"

Rikku and Yuna both looked at him again and saw Kadaj was right. He had a wing stcking out of his back with a little dried blood on it.

They walked into the lab while he was still looking at what was written on the computer, Kadaj ran up to Genesis startling him," Why do you have a wing on your back?"

Genesis saw Rikku and Yuna standing in front of the door as if saying,' You are not leaving until we get awnsers.'

He looked at the computer and said," Because I am a monster. I was nothing more than an experiment, my parents didnt agree with the whole thing but was forced to go through with it since they were scientists. When i was born they had planned on going to some far way village but was gunned down outside of Banora, my mom had used herself as a shield to protect me."

Yuna asked," How do you know all of that? You never knew your parents."

Genesis laughed without humor," Hollander loves to keep very detailed files on everything. Angeal's mom had volunteered to raise me when i was brought back to Banora, but she was told no and the people i did go to did not want me. They were paid triple the amount they were making just to take me and raise me, so i could join Soldier."

Rikku said," That does not make you a monster!"

Genesis unfurled his wing and said angrily," Does a normal person have a wing that grew out of their shoulder?"

Yuna put her hand on his wing," Were we come from it is no big deal if someone looks different. I was knd of raised by a Ronso he was blue looked like a lion had a horn on his head stood upright like a man and spoke our language. He belonged with evryone else even though he was different."

Genesis took her hand off his wing," Thats on your world. Here it just means the person is a monster."

Rikku shouted," No one is a monster! Wings symbolize freedom for those who have none. You said as a child you had no freedom and as an adult its sometimes the same as when you were a child. You now have a way to be free, dont go thinking you are a monster."

Genesis knew her words had some truth to them but said," It doesnt matter i am dying."

Yuna asked," How?"

Genesis looked at the computer wanting to throw it on Hollanders grave and spit on it," The wound has not healed. It has gotten worse.**"**

Yuna said," Rikku can heal it."

Genesis sighed," If a cure materia couldnt then she cant."

Rikku said," Hey! I am a Cetra and my specialty as being a Cetra is healing. Just let me try."

Genesis said," Fine."

Rikku said," Now show me your shoulder."

Genesis realized he was not wearing a button up shirt and had to take his shirt off, it was embarrassing to show himself to the world. He looked at her as if saying _i am not going to take my shirt off fo the public to see me._

Rikku said," Fine cover up that stupid wing and lets go to Yuna's place."

Yuna sighed," That sounded so wrong."

Kadaj had no clue what they were talking about but he ran off to find Uncle Angeal to tell him about Uncle Genesis having a wing.

When they reached the apartment Yuna opened the door and had to help get the wing through since he barely had any contol over it and it was flapping like crazy.

He sat down on the couch and Yazoo was staring at the wing while Loz looked away uninterested. Zack was there since he loved to hang out with Loz and always had to drag Cloud along. They did not notice him. Genesis then realized he can not get the shirt over his wing. Yuna saw the problem and got a pair of scissors handing them to Genesis who cut his shirt off. It was easy for him to take the trench coat off.

Rikku tried not to stare at him as she looked at his shoulder wich was a blackish grey color from degrading. Zack looked over to the couch and saw a shirtless Genesis and his shoulder," Wow Genesis what happened to you?"

Genesis glared," Shut up Zack."

Angeal walked in the apartment and saw Rikku looking at Genesis shoulder and he saw the state it was in and wanted to hit him over the head for keeping it a secret, but that didnt matter as he saw the wing Kadaj had told him and Sephiroth about.

Rikku put her hands on Genesis's shoulder asking the planet to lend her enough strenght to heal the wound. It took her a long time and a lot of concentration but she managed to heal the wound and get rid of is degragation.

Sephiroth walked in and saw Genesis's wing," Genesis why do you have a wing?"

Genesis looked over and noticed his two friends. He said," I dont know, It just appeared a few hours ago."

Kadaj ran in the room and started petting the wing," Pretty wing!"

Genesis gently batted Kadaj's hand away," Well me and Angeal are experiments i read the files before the girls found me."

Angeal wa going to say something but Yuna heard a voice in her head saying tell them eveything. She looked at her two friends who nodded. She then said," Genesis what you read most of it was lies. We know the truth, Thats why we were brought here to this planet."

**LIKE I SAID I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SCREW UP AN NOW I HAVE RUINED CHAPTER 20 FOR EVERYONE:( REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE. NO FLAMES! THEY WOULD JUST BE IGNORED AND DELETED. PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE IT THAT EVERYONE IS FAVORITING AND ALERTING THIS STORY BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE SOME REVIEWS^.^**


	20. Revealing the Truth

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY X2 OR 7. ALSO I AM SO SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION. I HAVE FIXED THE PROBLEM AND NOW HAVE THE CHAPTERS IN THE PROPER ORDER. REREAD CHAPTER 19. IT IS THE EVENTS LEADING UP TO THIS CONVERSATION.**

Angeal asked," What do you mean thats why you were brought to this planet?"

Yuna had wanted to wait a while longer before telling them about their parents and the experimentations, but if she didnt tell them now and explain it thoroughly than they will think they are monsters and possibly decide to act on the thought and cause destruction.

She sighed," The Goddess, Minerva who most of you think does not exist does, she sent us here because someday some people are going to do things that will hurt the planet and make it almost impossible for it to heal itself."

Genesis stretched his wing out accidently hitting Sephiroth in the head wich made Kadaj laugh as Sephiroth pulled a feather out of Genesis's wing making him yelp. After he got over the fact someone just tried to pluck him like a chicken he asked," What does that have to do with us?"

Yuna sat down on the floor beside Rikku who was brushing Yazoo's hair while paying attention in case she needed to say something," You all were used as specimens for the Jenova project. All of you were lied to about either a father, mother, or both."

Angeal had a sad look on his face," So I am going to become like Genesis? My mother lied to me?"

Rikku looked at Angeal and said," She cares about you and Genesis! She only lied to protect you from the truth. She didnt do it to harm you."

Angeal got a mad look on his face," Why should i believe you?"

Paine said," Its the truth. If you dont believe the truth than you are a fool."

Angeal crossed his arms over his chest and glared but did not make a move to leave, so they took it as a sign that he would hear them out.

Loz noticed the room was tense and looked up from Zack and his game of materia marbles. They along with Cloud had not been paying attention to any of what was going on. The three decided it was best just to keep playing and ignore what was going on.

Rikku said," Angeal you believe your real dad died, Well that is true but your real dad is Hollander whom Zack accidently killed after he slid down and weakened the elevator cables. Before you say we are lying remember how you and Hollander looked almost exactly alike and the only way people were able to tell you two apart was he was older than you and he was filthy and gross."

Angeal knew what she said was true and was now horrified that his father was Hollander.

Yuna said," Dont feel bad Angeal. At least he didnt make your life a living hell like Hojo did to Sephiroth."

Sephiroth got paler if that was even possible," Dont tell me my father is Hojo. You can say my father is a bum for all I care but not Hojo."

Yuna said," No one really knew who your father is, Only your mother who is not Jenova. Your mother is someone named Lucrecia Cresent. She was having an affair with a man named Vincent Valentine, Then After he found out she was the cause that his father deid she ran to Hojo for Comfort. Then a little later everyone discovered she was pregnant. Then she agreed to become a part of the Jenova project."

Sephiroth believed them for some odd reason. He asked," So my real mom was some sort of whore. Thats reassuring. May I ask What is the Jenova project?"

Kadaj walked over to Sephiroth and sat down in his lap," Hello daddy Sephy. What are you talking about?"

Everyone stifled their laughter as Sephiroth got a horrified look on his face at what Kadaj just called him. Genesis had his wing over his face pretending to inspect the feathers, while Rikku didnt even bother to muffle her laughter, Angeal barely kept his poker face, Zack, Cloud, Yazoo, and Loz were laughing like Rikku while Yuna only smiled. Paine didnt see why it was so funny.

Zack said without looking up," He is only four but he can speak perfectly whats up with that?"

Yuna walked over and hit Zack on the head," Being smart and able to talk perfectly is not a crime. You should follow his example once in awhile."

Angeal was pulled out of his dark mood by that he laughed," At least I wasnt forced to tell him."

Zack said," Hey! I am your student everything I know I learned from you. That should say something about your teaching skills."

Angeal got a ' you are going to die ' look on his face as Zack whimpered a little and went back to playing materia marbles with Loz.

Yuna sat down beside Sephiroth and pulled Kadaj in her lap smiling at him, before she continued to explain," To awnser your question before we were interrupted, Everyone believed Jenova was a Cetra so they put her cells inside a pregnant woman directly in the fetus, In hopes of making people who had the Cetra's abilities. She is not a Cetra but an alien who landed on this planet to destroy it or something like that, but the Cetra defeated her."

Genesis looked at Yuna and shouted," We have alien cells in our bodies!"

Yuna said," Yeah but that does not make you monsters. Paine has a secret she wants to tell you."

They looked at Paine and for the first time in her life she was nervous. She said in a worried voice," Dont think of me as anyone else other than Paine, but i am technically Jenova."

The three firsts started to glare at her as she hurridly continued," I am Jenova's reincarnation. When the Cetra defeated Jenova her soul was sent to another planet and it wandered for some time before the aeons started to pity her and let her be reborn. I was supposed to have been born dead but i wasnt so now i am Jenova's vessel. If Minerva had let me stay on Spira, Jenova would have manipulated Sephiroth. So I was sent to this planet and as long as I am alive Jenova cant harm anyone, now she doesnt want to harm anyone. She hated what has been done to you three and her remains and she wants Hojo dead."

Sephiroth was kind of upset about this news," So she is in their with you?"

Paines eyes became pinkish red as Jenova took over startling them. Jenova looked at them with a little sadness in her eyes," I am so sorry for what i have done to you three. I was horrible and ever since i came to this planet thousands of years ago I have caused people nothing but pain and misery. I would ask for forgivness but I dont deserve it. This may sound wierd but I see you three and the three children as family since you have my cells."

Genesis wanted to be angry but Jenova looked like she was going to cry any second," Its okay, You may have been a bitch when you arrived but your remains were used and experimented with by a sick and demented man."

Jenova got mad," Yes, I want to kill him, but Minerva wants to pass her own judgement. She wants him to go to where the reactor in Nibelhiem used to be."

Sephiroth asked," Why?"

Jenova waved her hand a little," Thats no one's concern but Minerva's and Hojo's. I may not be a Cetra but she still talks to me since the two she does have never pays attention to her."

Yuna and Rikku said," Oops."

Jenova sighed," Before Paine retakes control just know that you are not monsters and the only one that is is those people Hollander, the old president Shinra, Genesis's foster parents, Lucrecia, and Hojo."

Sephiroth said," Is their more on my parents i should know?"

Jenova said," Yes. Vincent only cared for Lucrecia, he tried to get her to back out of the experiment only because it could have serious consequences to her health. In the process Hojo shot him, experimented on him and made him immortal. Lucrecia regrets that Vincent had to go through that, she apologizes daily even when he isnt around, since she has some of my cells i know what she thinks, you do not even cross her mind."

Everyone winced at the harsh but true words. They felt sorry for Sephiroth, he just learned who his real parents were and also that they did not care about him at all.

Sephiroth said," Do you know where they are?"

Jenova retook control and asked," Why?"

Sephiroth looked hurt, angry, and sad as he awnsered," I want to exchange a few words with them."

Jenova said," The girls will tell you later. I have to go, Paine really wants to be in control again."

Yuna stood up as she put Kadaj on the floor. She then said," Now Genesis, Angeal. You must choose are you going to run away or confront your pasts? Sephiroth is choosing to confront his past."

Genesis said while he tried to refold his wing," I am going to confront my past and since I am Angeal gets no choice in the matter."

Rikku asked," Are you sure you cant put your wing back in your back?"

Genesis said," I dont know. Maybe I should just keep it out, It would be more conveniant and less painful."

Rikku kicked her feet up on Zack as she said," Do what ever you want. I wish I had a Wing."

Genesis winced remembering the pain he had went through," No, you dont. It was really painful."

Yuna picked up a sleepy Kadaj as she said," Go get some rest you guys. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow good thing its our day off."

Zack asked," Where are we going?"

Rikku awnsered as she went to tuck Yazoo in bed," We are going to Nibelhiem, Banora, and the Turk floor tomorrow and we have to trick Hojo into going to were the Nibelhiem reactor used to be. We are going to be busy so get some rest. Paine can you go put Loz to bed?"

Paine said," Sure. Come on Loz its bed time."

Loz frowned," Already?"

Paine smiled," Sorry."

Loz sighed in defeat," Fine."

Paine led Loz to his room as he grumbled about not wanting to go to bed.

**THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GO. I LOVE WRITING THIS SO I AM GOING TO TRY AND DRAG IT OUT AND MAKE IT AS LONG AS POSSIBLE. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. I LOVE KNOWING WHAT MY READERS THINK AND NO FLAMES, THEY WILL JUST BE IGNORED AND DELETED^.^**


	21. family reunion

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2. I JUST MAKE UP INTERESTING STORIES ABOUT THEM^.^**

Yuna was currently inside a certain red heads apartment with everyone else at five a.m, they were trying to get him up so they can hurry up and visist the Turk floor so they could start their journey. They were taking the remnants with them sice Loz started bawling when they tried to leave them with Reno and Rude, they thought the remnants planned it because they were all sniffling and giving puppy dog eyes to them. So they agreed to take them on their little two day journey.

Rikku shouted as she tried to take the covers off of Genesis," You need to get up! I thought you said you werent running away from your past?"

Genesis's muffled voice could be heard since he was wrapped in his blankets," Yeah, I am going to confront my past somtime in my life."

Rikku tugged on the sheets harder," Before or after your parents die of old age?"

Genesis unwrapped the part of the sheet that was over his head," Fine, I will get up. But its really cold!"

Angeal went and turned the air conditioner off," Thats what you get for leaving your air conditioner on as low as it will go all night."

Genesis fell out of bed as he tried to unwrap the sheets from around him, his wing did not help his situation any since it decided then to shoot out from his shoulder again. He had learned that the wing went back in on its own and he couldnt feel a thing in that shoulder anymore.

Rikku shouted," Hey! Watch were you are flapping that wing!"

Genesis said," Well I am currently stuck in the covers and my wing is claustraphobic."

Rikku huffed as she tugged harder on the covers to try and help Genesis out a little," Its a stupid wing! It cant get claustraphobic!"

Genesis glared at her as he managed to get his top half free," Well mine can!"

Rikku saw that he didnt have a shirt on," You complain about the cold, but you go to sleep half naked!"

Genesis managed to squirm out of the sheet all the way and hit her upside the head with his wing as he pretended to stretch. Yuna shook her head as she picked Kadaj back up who had went back to sleep on the edge of Genesis's bed.

She glanced back at Rikku and Genesis who were arguing as Genesis put on his black turtle neck sweater and grabbed a pair of black jeans and went to his bathroom still bickering with Rikku. After he came out he was grumbling about not having enough time for a shower as he took his trench coat off the hanger in his closet and his Loveless book off the night stand beside his bed.

Rikku then said," Well if you didnt over sleep you would have had time."

Yuna glared at the two making them cringe and stay silent.

Sephiroth was waiting at the elevator with a perky and ready to go attitude Zack, Cloud was leaning on the wall for support, Loz was asleep on the floor and Yazoo was pacing looking agitated that Genesis was late.

' Yup.' Genesis thought,' Thats a remnant of Sephiroth alright.'

Paine was leaning against the opposite wall Cloud was on, she did not look tired at all.

Kadaj was asleep in Yuna's arms as she said," Well, lets go to the Turk floor. Too bad Hojo is coming with us. Why couldnt he have been sent seperatly?"

Paine said," We are going to Nibelhiem first and our job is to lead him to the reactor, Rufus says we dont have to protect him, since he wants Hojo dead also."

Yuna looked at the ground," I still feel bad even though I know he is a horrible man."

Zack said excitedly," Before we do all of that can I visist my girlfriend Aerith?"

Genesis said," She must have mental problems for dating you."

Zack ignored him as he continued," She takes care of the flowers in the church in sector five."

Genesis laughed," No wonder she decided to date you, she is a poor slum girl."

Zack glared," You havent even met her, you cant just make accusations like that."

Genesis shrugged," I can do what I want."

Sephiroth said in order to piss off Genesis," After we visit the Turk floor, we will go to the church and let you visit your girlfriend."

Zack smiled and hugged Sephiroth while saying happily," You are the best Sephiroth! Your almost as nice as Angeal!"

They got in the elevator and went to the Turk floor.

**TURK FLOOR.**

Victoria was watching TV, while Vincent was talking to Chaos again. Minerva told her that Sephiroth and his friends were coming to speak with Vincent and to stay out of the way because Sephiroth was not very happy and wanted to hurt a certain gun slinger. She agreed only because she wanted revenge on all of the past insults.

She looked over at the elevator right when Sephiroth and the rest of the gang basically fell out. Sephiroth was one of the few that was wide awake. He walked past Vincent and noticed the raven haired, red eyed, Turk had a look of remorse each time he glanced at Sephiroth, but Sephiroth could tell the remorse was not for him as he said," I remind you of Lucrecia dont I?"

Vincent looked suprised at him, as Sephiroth fixed his death glare on Vincent, as he awnsered," Yes, you do."

Sephiroth said in a mad voice," The woman who did not care about her own child at all, the woman that let a mad man experiment on him his whole life, a woman that screwed around with two men, both who never cared for the child that was drug into all of it."

Vincent said with a glare on his face," Why dont you call her mother or mom? You are her son. She was a great woman and deserves that much."

Sephiroth pinned Vincent against the wall and shouted," She is not my if she was so great she would not have let me be an experiment nor let mes uffer my whole you a man that was so much of a coward he couldnt even save her. You are a despicable shameless man that is worse than Hojo. Yes Hojo experimented on me my whole life at least he admitted it to my face he hated me. He didnt crawl in a coffin knowing he should at least try and save the child but didnt care for the child enough to save him from the pain and torment he would suffer in the future. You left me at the mercy of a mad man only because you had no decency and only cared for my mom. Only to a man such as you she is a great woman. To me she is a monster."

Everyone was shocked because Sephiroth never shouted nor get violent like that. They could only stare as Vincent pushed Sephiroth off of him and snarled," You are not fit to be her son."

Sephiroth looked at him with so much hate it scared everyone even Victoria who was hiding behind the group.

Sephiroth laughed darkly," Is that supposed to affect me? I would never dream of thinking of that wrecthed woman as a mom. She can rot in hell for all I care. Jenova is more of a mom than her."

Vincent said," Why didnt you just die when you were born."

Sephiroth's pupils contracted until only the green was left as he punched Vincent in the mouth and threw him against the far wall before hissing," Unlike you, I am not a coward or a weakling."

Vincent stayed on the floor glaring as Victoria stared at him with pity in her eyes. Not even his demons were siding with him and he was sad as he realized his mistakes and knew it was too late to make amends.

Sephiroth said," Lets go and leave this pathetic creature to his misery."

Everyone was worried Sephiroth might snap again, so they followed him out of the building and towards the slums.

**AERITH'S CHURCH, SECTOR FIVE SLUMS.**

Genesis looked around in disdain before stepping in the church to see a pretty young girl in a white dress with sandals on wearing a pink ribbon in her chestnut colored hair as he emerald green eyes were staring intently at a bunch of beautiful flowers of almost every color as she pulled the weeds. He was impressed that she managed to grow such pretty flowers in the slums.

Zack smiled," Hey! Aerith! I brought my friends for you to meet!"

Aerith smiled back as she got up and wiped her hands off. She said in a small shy voice," Its very nice to meet you all."

Sephiroth nodded his head towards her as Rikku jumped near her," Hello my name is Rikku!"

Aerith laughed at the gilr's enthuisaism," As you know I am Aerith. I live here in the slums, but I come to this church to take care of the flowers."

Angeal asked," How did you get them to grow here?"

Aerith shrugged," I dont know, I planted them here and they grew. I also planted a bunch at my house and they grew there also."

Zack crossed his arms over his chest and said with a smile," Told you all she was some sort of angel."

Aerith's face went red as she gently shoved Zack saying," Stop saying stuff like that! You know its not true."

Kadaj went to the edge of the flowers and looked at them. Aerith noticed him and said," Aww! what a cute little boy."

Yazoo and Loz laughed at Kadaj's face wich looked like someone had insulted him.

Aerith said," The other two little boys are cute also!"

Kadaj snickered at the looks on their faces as she said that.

After they introduced themselves, Yuna said," We have to go. We will drop by to visit sometime."

Rikku then asked," Aerith are you a Cetra?"

Aerith paled," Why do you ask?"

That got everyone's attention as Rikku shrugged," I just got this feeling that you are thats all."

Aerith said," Yes, I am a Cetra. A half Cetra that is. No pure ones are alive anymore."

Zack said with a smirk as he shoved Rikku," With the exception of one."

Aerith was interested as she asked," Who?"

Rikku smiled," Me! Yunie over there is only a half one also. but I am a full Cetra."

Aerith clapped her hands togethor as her smile got bigger,"I am so happy! I thought I was the only one remaining but it turns out their are two more!"

Yuna smiled," Well now you know different."

Genesis said in a shocked tone," Zack's girlfriend is a Cetra? Well that race is doomed, when they have children the children will be just like Zack."

Aerith's face went red from embarrassment as she stuttered out," I... uh... Dont you have some were to go?"

They walked out of the church as Aerith shouted," Bye! Hope you stop by and visit again soon!"

Zack gloated," See my girlfriend wasnt some poor slum girl."

Angeal said in a serious voice," I do not see what that girl sees in you at all. She can do better."

Zack gasped," Angeal! You dont mean that do you?"

The others walked off laughing as Zack ran to catch up shouting to them how mean they are being.

**NIBELHIEM OUTSIDE OF LUCRECIA'S CAVERN.**

Sephiroth stood outside the cavern with everyone else, he knew his alleged" mother" was in there, but he did not really want to see the woman who had given and took his life at the same knew it must be done to rid himof the ghosts of his past that still haunts him, He walked in telling his friends that this was something he wanted to do alone. He walked deeper in the cavern that had mako crystals all over the place lighting the cavern.

He walked until he was at the back of the cave where a beautiful woman was in the crystal, her hands were clasped over her chest and she had on a white dress, he glared at her, she had long chestnut colored hair and he bet her eyes would be the same color if they were open. He walked up to the edge of the mako that was surrounding her as he said," Are you happy Lucrecia? You made me into something close to inhuman because you wanted a specimen. Why not use yourself or Hojo? Why did you have to use your only child? Mothers are supposed to care for their children not throw them to the wolves. You ignored that rule and made my life a living hell, you didnt care about anything but your precious experiments. Jenova has been a better mother than you ever were at first she wanted to use mre for destruction, but over time she just wanted me as a son. Thats more than you ever wanted, you just wanted a specimen not a son. Jenova is my mother you are just the person that brought me in this world to meet my true parents. Nothin more. Hojo is more of a father than that Vincent you loved so much. At least Hojo made it clear I was not important to him, he didnt run away and hid in a coffin trying to repent the sin of not helping his little whore out. You are nothing more than a whore. Not fit to be a mom t anyone or thing. Enjoy the rest of your pitiful existance alone. I know I wont be."

He turned and was walking out of the cavern not noticing the tears that were running down Lucrecia's cheeks as she summoned up all of her energy to say," I am so sorry."

Sephiroth didnt turn around as he said in an emotionless voice," Save it for someone who cares."

He then stepped outside never knowing she was wailing silently and beating herself up for not being a better mom and she had lost everyone she truly cared about. She was a fool and now she has to pay the price forever for not thinking things through and considering everyone.

**AT THE NIBELHIEM REACTOR WITH HOJO.**

Hojo looked down in the old reactor and cursed when he saw that Jenova's remains were gone. He had such a great experiment planned, and he was saving those remains. He turned to go back to the vehicle when the life stream reached up through the hole from were the reactor was and pulled Hojo in. He didnt have time to scream as he was drug under and through the lifestream.

He was thrown out of it roughly in a place that was black and had waist high lifestream, he thought about collecting some samples when he went back.

Minerva appeared saying," No need to bother with samples, You are never returning to Gaia or any planet for that matter."

Hojo sneered," And who do you think you are?"

Minerva's blue eyes flashed green as she summoned the lifestream to hold Hojo down as a ten foot high panther formed from the life stream. It was an experiment that Hojo had labeled a failure and dissected without sedating it. The panther growled and snarled at Hojo as he struggled against the lifestream that held him down. She said," Hojo, the planet finds you guilty of experimenting on her children and causing harm and corruption to the lifestream and it sentences you to death, You will not be reincarnated or allowed to remain on any planets. You will wonder the cosmos for all eternity never resting when your soul is weary nor never seeing another soul. You will be alone forever. That is a fitting fate. You are the sacrafice to stop the war between everything. You started this war between man and that beast Jenova and your death shall end it. Kenji eat."

The panther snarled and killed Hojo so fast he didnt have time to scream, even though his death was fast it was painful and he will only suffer continously from then on. Minerva was satisfied as she sat down on her throne beside Kenji who was still eating Hojo while purring as she started petting him," Kenji,I do not see how you can eat that vile man. I would assume he tastes just as gross as he looks."

Kenji looked at her and purred louder while licking the blood off his mouth.

Minerva shook her head," Guess food is food for you." 

**NEXT CHAPTER IS GENESIS'S TURN AND IN JAPANESE KENJI MEANS DEATH, I LOOKED THAT UP LAST NIGHT SINCE I WANTED ONE OF HOJO'S EXPERIMENTS TO KILL HIM OFF. I LOVED WRITING THIS SCENE. REVIEW,FAVORITE, AND ALERT^.^ THANKS FOR READING!**


	22. Banora's reunion and a tragic loss

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2,  
>I NEVER DID THINK I WOULD GET TO CHAPTER 22. THANKS TO ALL MY READERS THAT REVIEWED AND SHOWED THEIR SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY^.^<strong>

Genesis stood outside of the gates of Banora with Angeal, He did not want to go to his place alone. His mom may not be as young as she once was but her temper is still their. His dad also loved to keep a gun with him at all times, he did not want to waste the extra energy pulling his Rapier out and deflect the bullets the senile old man shoots at him.

Yuna said," Well, arent you going Genesis?"

Genesis looked at the mansion in fear as he choked out," Yeah give me a minute."

He was tempted to fly away but then Sephiroth might throw a rock, killing two birds with one stone literary for Sephiroth. He would hit Genesis for curling his hair last week while he had been sleeping, and make Genesis confront his past all at once. whoever came up with the saying paybacks a bitch is going to die, he really thinks everyone is getting payback on him for some reason or another.

Rikku shoved him towards his house," Go on you scaredy cat!"

Genesis said," This once I am going to throw my pride aside..."

He then got on his knees in front of them giving them puppy dog eyes while sobbing," Dont make me go in there alone! They are worse than monsters!"

No one could refuse Genesis's puppy dog eyes, if everyone thought Zack's were to cute to ignore, Genesis's would have been a crime to ignore, the way he was begging made him look like a lost, whipped, and abandoned puppy.

Angeal sighed," You are picking up some bad habits from Zack."

Genesis's eyes got even more puppy like if it was even possible as he said," Pllleeeaaasssee!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes," He actually threw his pride away, Must have if he is acting like Zack."

Rikku said while smiling at him," AAwww! Okay! Who can say no to him when he makes that face!"

Genesis stood up grabbed her rest," Exactly."

He ran to his house to hurry up and get it over with, while everyone else followed him. They were going to ban him from hanging out with Zack alone if he was going to teach Genesis tricks like that.

Genesis slowly opened the door while he walked in he called out," Old timers where are you?"

Genesis's mom shouted," Genesis Rhapsodos! Where the hell have you been these last few months! You havent sent any money to us for taking care of you when you were little."

Zack said in a soft voice sarcastically," Nice to know they cared for their son."

Genesis mom rounded on Zack," What did you say you heathen."

Genesis said before his mom can start beating the crap out of Zack," Dont mind him, he just has a tendancy to say stupid things."

Genesis dad then came down and snarled," What are you doing back here so soon? I thought you were going out to make something out of that pathetic excuse you call a life."

Genesis wanted to run or cry, or better yet both at the same time like he had when he was a child. He instead stood his ground," I came here because I found out about the Jenova project and my alleged " dad" was the one who had shot my mom."

His dad growled," I wasnt aiming for her, but at the abomination she was protecting. She was a fool to protect a failure such as you."

Genesis's friends were pissed no one said those things about their friend. Kadaj was oblivious as usual to what was going on and Genesis's dad saw him and said," More abominations. Why must Shinra always make these abominations."

Genesis said to his friends," I told you he was senile and I would have been better off waiting until he was on his death bed to confront him, but no you said I had to do it now."

He was busy ranting and didnt realize his dad was aiming the gun at Kadaj. Yuna did and as he pulled the trigger she shielded Kadaj's body with her own. She cried out in pain as the bullet pierced through her skin, she was glad it didnt exit her or it could have hit Kadaj. Kadaj whimpered in fear as he was covered in Yuna's blood. She fell on the floor after smiling to Kadaj and whispered," Its going to be okay, dont worry."

Everyone's blood went cold as they saw Yuna in a puddle of her own blood. Genesis looked at his dad who looked smug and before he could move, Sephiroth had plunged masamune in Genesis's dad's chest and threw him out the window and into the bushes. Genesis's mom ran down the stairs and to Yuna. She checked for a pulse and cried saying," I am so sorry, she is dead."

Kadaj wailed," Mommy cant be dead! She just cant!"

Kadaj was on his knees crying above Yuna wailing," She cant be dead! She just cant!"

Yazoo and Loz was stunned they just couldnt accept the fact she was dead. She was to smart and caring for someone to kil her, Rikku's scream of anguish could be heard through out Banora as she fell to her knees beside Yuna wailing," She was the only family I had left! Yunie how could you just die? YUNIE!"

Paine stood beside Rikku while crying she said," We have to bury her. She's with her parents and Tidus now."

Zack was crying along with Cloud as Genesis picked Yuna up to take her outside and out of the hellhole he had once called a home. Angeal was trying to hide that he was crying as he walked out, Sephiroth looked down at Genesis's mom with hate and fury as she said," I didnt know he was going to try and kill the child."

Sephiroth said as he held back tears," You do not deserve to live, but she would not approve if I killed you."

He turned his back on her and walked out of the mansion as the tears started to run down his face and for the first time in Sephiroth's life he cried. 

**YES I KNOW I AM HORRIBLE. I JUST KILLED YUNA OFF! SEPHIROTH EVEN CRIED, I DID WHILE WRITING THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER. REVIEW AND FAVORITE. EVEN THOUGH I DID KILL OFF THE MAIN GIRL OUT OF THE TRIO.**


	23. Cant ever catch a break

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR X2, JUST THE STORY I HAVE THOUGHT UP AND IS WRITING^.^**

Everyone was still crying as Genesis carried Yuna's dead body in Angeal's house so they could get the blood off of her, Genesis's dad had survived Sephiroth's masamune somehow but Cloud had spotted him and shocked everyone as he grabed Zack's sword that was always strapped to his back and cut the man's head off. Cloud then kicked the head away from him as he walked back to Zack and gave him back his sword wich was now dripping with blood.

Gillian smiled at first and then she saw Yuna's body and said in a shakey voice," I heard a gunshot but I thought someone was shooting a monster, Is she dead?"

Rikku sobbed as she nodded. Gillian's eyes pooled with tears as she moved out of the door way allowing them to bring Yuna in and setting her body on Angeal's bed.

Gillian said," I am so sorry for what happened to her."

Angeal said," We origainally came here because we found out about the Jenova project, was I just another experiment to you?"

Gillian said as her voice broke," No. You and Genesis are my boys, I didnt see you as another experiment, I saw Genesis as my second son."

Angeal said," Thanks, Thats all I needed to know."

Rikku had begun washing Yuna's body she hated seeing her cousin soaked in her own blood and would have given everything at that moment to have Yuna back laughing and smiling along with them. Paine had took the children behind the house along with a weepy eyed Zack and a depressed Cloud.

Sephiroth squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop the tears from flowing, he could not believe that she was dead. She was so full of joy and happiness, he hoped that wretched man burned in hell for shooting such a pure, sweet, and somehow innocent girl. She was still in her teens! she was to young to die. She was a Soldier, she was not supposed to die easily. She was shot in the heart though. She sacrificed herself to save the boy she thought of as her own and that made him want to hate the kid, but he hadnt pulled the trigger and he couldnt bring himself to hate the child one of his friend's killed themself in order to protect.

Genesis was in the corner of the hut with Angeal. Genesis bowed his head down," Its all my fault that she was killed. I was right beside her, I couldnt stop complaining for one minute and when I realized what was wrong I was powerless to save her."

Angeal said in a sad voice," She would not want you to blame yourself for her death, She sacrificed herself to save Kadaj and she was happy when she died, because she saved her child."

Genesis nodded," I understand. Well since I have no family now you and the others are my family."

Gillian looked up from the picture in her hands and said," Genesis Hewley! You do so to have a family and thats me and your brother Angeal."

Genesis laughed sadly," Well its official I am a Hewley."

Rikku ignored the others as she finished cleaning Yuna. Everyone turned to Rikku who had gasped seeing Yuna's body dissolving in a sea of green lights as they floated towards the sky and through the roof of the hut.

Gillian said," She has returned to the planet. She has most likely made it to the promised land and will never know pain or misery ever again."

Rikku sobbed some more as she held the only thing she had left of her cousin. Her Garment Grid.

Kadaj walked in the hut," Mommy said everything was going to be okay. She lied! its not going to be okay! She died! my mommy left me!"

Rikku hugged Kadaj while sobbing," She didnt mean too, she wanted to save you and she did."

Yazoo and Loz were sad as they saw Kadaj crying in Rikku's arms and wished Yuna was there so Kadaj could be happy again.

Paine said," We need to go back to Shinra and explain what happened."

They walked outside and saw the diaster zone that used to be Banora. Bodies littered the ground, the mansion had been rduced to ashes and huts were thrown everywhere as if some force had picked them up and thrown them with hatred.

The gang saw a tall man with long brown hair in a pony tail, he had a cane he was using to balance himself, while some pars of him was made of metal. He was being followed by a tall man that had on a wierd purple outfit, he had blonde hair in a spikey style, he only had one eye and he was carrying the biggest gun or cannon they had ever seen. They could honestly not tell what it was. They were suprised when Rikku and Paine yelled," Nooj! Gippal!"

Gippal said," Rikku! Paine! How did you two get here?"

Rikku ran up to him and hugged him," We were on our way to defeat Vagnagun and when we jumped in the farplane we landed here instead."

Nooj asked," Where is High Summoner Yuna?"

Paine looked away as she said," She died an hour ago."

Gippal said," No way. Its impossible."

Nooj asked in a pained voice," How did she die?"

Kadaj stepped up," She saved me from a bullet someone shot at me with. She was like my mommy."

Gippal sighed," Typical, she dies a martre."

Sephiroth asked," Who are you two?"

Genesis stepped up his wing in plain sight as he said in a hard voice," Did you two do this to Banora?"

Gippal hid his cannon behind his back and started whistling as Nooj said," I am Nooj, and that idiot over their is Gippal. We did not do this to tis town. We know Rikku and Paine because we are from their home planet."

Gippal said," Yup and it turns out I am a pure bred Cetra... lucky me."

Nooj said," I am sorry about what as happened. We have been chasing the thing that has caused this carnage."

Gippal then saw Genesis's wing," Whoa! That man has a black wing!"

Genesis snarled," What of it?"

Gippal oblivious to the hostilaty asked," Is it real?"

Genesis said irritated," Yes it is."

Rikku's scream tore everyone from their thoughts as she ran to them and shouted," Its Vagnagun! Vagnagun is here on Gaia!"

**NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE LAST ONE. LOOK AT MY NEWEST FIC" DEMONS AND SOLDIERS" ITS AN INUYASHA STORY.  
>HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THE CHAPTER^.^<strong>


	24. Perfect Endings

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY X2 OR 7. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER SO I MADE IT THE LONGEST BY FAR, I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS IT!^.^ I AM REALLY SAD THAT THE STORY IS OVER.**

Everyone looked at the horizon and sure enough a machine just as Yuna had once described to them was glaring at them.

Paine yelled out as she drew her weapon," How is this possible!"

Gippal got his cannon out and turned to the silver haired woman," We are here arent we? So its possible."

Rikku drew her shivs and said with tears still in her eyes," We must fight it! We cannot allow it to harm Gaia."

Sephiroth got masamune out and said," I agree."

Zack shouted to Cloud as he and Angeal went beside Sephiroth," Get the Kids and Angeal's mother out of here!"

Genesis walked up to Vagnagun calmly as he remembered Yuna and how he failed to protect her," _Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return to become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies... I offer thee this silent sacrifice."_

Everyone stared at Genesis as he said the final act of Loveless.

Paine said looked at Genesis as he stood up straight and glared at Vagnagun," I thought it wasnt complete."

Genesis shrugged as he rotated his arms to get the kinks out before he drew his rapier," It wasnt. The words just came to me."

He looked up at the sky as he remembered the person he loved had died because of him and he whispered," Yuna that was for you. Sorry I could never say how I felt about you. My pride got in the way as usual and I couldnt admit it."

Sephiroth attacked first as he got tired of everyone just standing around," Octaslash!"

He started slashing at the tail eight times and when he landed on the ground the tail fell off into the dirt and causing the ground to shake.

Gippal said as he struggled to with stand the earth shake," Whoa that guy is strong."

Sephiroth smirked as he held the masamune up and threw it out to his left as a wing sprouted. His skin made a ripping sound as blood fell from the new limb. If he was in pain he didnt show it as he lifted masamune and said," Heartless Angel."

He then done a bunch of complicated sword attacks to the legs, they didnt fall off but he weakened them a lot.

Genesis stared at the win protruding from Sephiroth's back and smirked as he said ," Now you have a wing? Well Two can play at that game!"

He ran at Vagnagun with his rapier raised while he he yelled," Apocalypse!"

An emblem formed beneath Vagnagun and fire and lightning started raining down on the main body of vagnagun. The machine was already looking like it would fall apart any minute. It then casted a shield and barrier around its body.

Zack said as he threw his sword in the air and caught it," Oh Yeah, now its my turn!"

He ran up to vagnagun and done his limit break Braver on its legs finishing what Sephiroth started.

Angeal jumped up while slashing the head and saw a white haired young man with another who had blond hair who was playing an organ that looked like it controlled the machine. But he was see through unlike the white haired man. The blond turned to Angeal who was standing on an arm staring at him and yelled," Do not interfere!"

He flung Angeal off the arm. Angeal was falling. He had figured out a week before Genesis that they were different ever since he had sprouted one big and one small wing on his right side. Unlike Genesis he had kept his cool and did not freak out... In public at least. He got his wings out startling everyone even Shuyin.

Angeal said as he landed softly on the ground," Their is a young man being possessed by what the girls referred to as Shuyin."

Genesis glared as he pointed at Angeal's wings," Why arent they covered in blood?"

Angeal said as he walked off towards Vagnagun again," I have had these for a week."

Genesis yelled at him while he threw his rapier in the dirt," You could have told me! or warned me that I amy grow a wing! and why do you have two!"

Angeal walked up to the angry Genesis," Well I dont know why dont you ask the second wing why its there. Also I was going to tell you eventually."

Genesis picked up his Rapier and slashed at Vagnagun," Whatever. Paine is their a way you and Jenova can end this?"

Paine said as her eyes went pinkish red," Yes, I can combine mine and Jenova's power. Its time to end this non sense and get this entity off MY planet!"

She changed her body to look like Jenova's as she poured all of her power into the next attack to finish Vagnagun off.

Jenova raised her hands to the sky wich became pitch black as she gathered her power and said," ULTIMA!"

Her Ultima was stronger than Sephiroth's and Paine's combined. Rikku saw Baralie jump off of Vagnagun before it was hit by the blast incinarating it.

They saw as Shuyin glared at them and spat at Baralie," You are useless."

Rikku ran to him as Shuyin released him from his hold as he made his way towards the group.

Paine turned back to normal and had to sit on the ground, she had fully released Jenova and her power. It took all of her energy and she was forcing herself to stay concious.

Shuyin looked around as he saw the Banora white trees," This is not Spira."

Genesis said as he resisted the urge to pummel the dumb blond," No shit sherlock. If this was Spira everything would be primative."

Rikku yelled as she looked up from attending to Baralie," Hey!"

Genesis chuckled while he leaned on his sword wich he implanted in the dirt ," No offense Rikku."

Shuyin said as he brought out his weapon while glaring at them," I am not going to leave until I destroy this planet. It looks to much like Spira."

Gippal sighed as he reloaded his cannon," You think since he was dead he can do no harm."

Angeal got in a battle stance as Shuyin ran at him and tried to slash at him but since he was no Soldier he ended up getting impaled by the Buster Sword wich had been drawn when he had lost his other sword.

Yuna's Garment Grid glowed as Lenne appeared. Everyone stared at her as she walked up to Shuyin who didnt believe it was her. Lenne grabbed his hand and put it to her cheek and rubbed against it lovingly," Shuyin. Its been so long since I last saw you."

Shuyin hugged Lenne as he said," I am sorry I failed to protect you."

Lenne smiled as she stroked his hair," You didnt fail. You protected me till your last breath."

Shuyin cried as he hugged her tighter," You still died."

Lenne patted his back," I died keeping you from commiting a horrible sin, and you were with me. I died happy. Shuyin lets go home."

Shuyin whispered as he loosened his grip to look at her face," Can we still go home after all I done?"

Lenne smiled as she put her hand on his cheek," Yes."

She turned to the gang who was sad to see she looked like Yuna as she whispered," Thank You. I am sorry about your friend."

Before her and Shuyin dissapeared.

Then as the gang was fixing to leave with heavy hearts as they remembered Yuna was dead and no one can ever replace her, the lifestream came out of the planet and grabbed everyone dragging them down to meet with Minerva.

Minerva was sitting on a throne with Kenji at her side nibbling on Hojo's bones, as everyone woke up and saw her.

Genesis said as he pointed to Minerva," Ha! Sephiroth! Angeal! Told you she was real!"

Minerva smiled warmly at them," Congradulations. You have rid Gaia of a great threat and as a reward you can have what your hearst desire."

Rikku said as she looked up with sad green eyes moist with tears," All I want is Yunie back."

Everyone agreed with Rikku, Paine nodded and a hologram of Jenova appeared who also wanted the woman back.

Minerva smiled as she was petting Kenji's fur," Very Well. Also Since you girls and boys may get lonely on a strange planet with no friends I will send your friends over here also."

Genesis groaned as he realized what that meant," More Aliens?"

Rikku punched his arm and shouted," You big meanie!"

Minerva interupted before they could get into a fist fight in the lifestream," I will now send you back. Good bye!"

Zack said as he ran up to Kenji," Wait!"

Minerva looked at him with confusion," Yes?"

Zack stared at Kenji and asked," Who's bones is he eating?"

Rikku muttered while kicking some lifestream," Morbid much?"

Minerva said as she waved her hand nonchalantly," Those are Hojo's."

Zack backed away and said frantically hiding behind Angeal," Take us back!"

When they got back they saw Yuna unconcious but alive under a Banora white tree, it seemed as though Minerva had reversed the damage done by Vagnagun and brought the villagers back to life also. Sephiroth noticed Rikku run up to a boy with blond hair that resembled Shuyin as he pulled masamune out, Rikku shouted to him," This is Tidus not Shuyin!"

He noticed Shuyin and Lenne were alive and confused.

Sephiroth said to Shuyin as he walked up to them with a stern look on his face," You are not going to destroy anything right?"

Shuyin awnsered as he squeezed Lenne's hand," I was given a second chance along with my lover, their is no way I am ruining it."

Lenne smiled as she gently nudged him towards the village entrance," Lets go find a village that we would like to spend the rest of our lives in."

Genesis pointed to a woman who was sitting beside a man holding a baby, Paine smiled," Hi Lulu, Hi Wakka."

Wakka asked as he rubbed the back of his head ," Do you know were we are Ya?"

Rikku smiled as she jumped up and down," You are on a planet called Gaia. Its our new home."

Lulu said as she held Vidina closer as she hugged him," I dont care as long as my child is safe."

Zack ran over with a smile and said," What a cute baby! Whats his name?"

Lulu smiled as she shifted the sleeping child," His name is Vidina."

Yuna woke up to see a smiling Kadaj in her face as he said," Mommy! your alive!"

She smiled," I told you everything would be all right."

Rikku ran up to her crying," Everyone was so sad! Even Sephiroth cried!"

Yuna patted her cousins back," Well I am alive again."

Genesis hugged Yuna and Kissed her shocking everyone even her. He pulled away," Sorry I couldnt protect you when you needed me. I love you Yuna and I dont want you to leave ever again."

Yuna smiled as she hugged Genesis," Over the past months I have realized I love you too, Even if you have an attitude problem. I will never leave again. I can promise everyone that much."

Paine smiled as she said," Well dont you guys think we should head on home?"

No one disagreed as they walked towards the Shinra building to introduce everyone and get them used to their new lives.

Sephiroth smirked as he said," Geneis it looks like you finally managed to get the girl."

EPILOGUE

Yuna smiled as she looked around the apartment it has been over a year since they defeated Vagnagun. Everyone was doing great, the Turks had been shocked at first when they had arrived with more wierdly dressed people but accepted them. They found out that a month after Rikku and them had went missing her dad had took his own life out of guilt. Her brother had crashed the air ship during a storm and was killed along with everyone else on board.

Rikku cried for a week and was blaming herself over her father's suicide, everyone spent a month trying to cheer her up. Tidus understood that Yuna had got over him and loved Genesis even though Tidus hated the man for taking his woman. He accepted it because she was happy and thats all that mattered for him. After awhile he had fallen in love with Rikku and now they were dating. She was happy now along with Tidus he still hated Genesis but was good friends with Yuna. He had joined Soldier to stay close to them and he started a rivarly with Genesis who now understands how Sephiroth felt when he had started their little rivarly.

Nooj and the other two were needed more on Spira and went back. Lulu was a secratary at Shinra, she became good friends with Tseng and the rest of the Turks except Vincent who went missing shortly after Victoria was called back to the lifestream until she was needed again. Wakka was a stay at home dad. He said he didnt want to mingle with the people of that planet. Lulu never told anyone she was a black mage but every once in awhile some one would back talk her and she would cast a thunder spell on them. they all though the moogle doll on her desk was for show.

Sephiroth finally started trusting more people and wasnt as feared as he once was. Everyone thought he was still scary but at least they didnt hold their breath and play dead like they used to when he was around. He moved in with Paine and they were like brother and sister, even though he did not approve of her dating Reno. He was often drunk and doubted he knew what the word " Sober" means.

Angeal ad took on Cloud as an apprentice after he became a second class Soldier. He rose through the ranks like no other. Zack was jealous that Angeal talks more about Cloud than he ever did about Zack when he was his apprentice. Cloud had went back to Nibelhiem to visit his family and Tifa. Tifa was happy for him and when he had got the courage to ask her out, she said yes. Tifa joined Soldier shortly. She often beat all the other members when the tried to grop her or hurt Cloud.

Zack was still datng Aerith, she was the best thing for him since she could actually stand his antics. She moved in with Zack after she found out Shinra was no longer a threat to her anymore since Hojo was dead and the old president was too. She loved visiting and babysitting Kadaj.

The remnants were too smart for school since Hojo had made them do nothing but study everything day and night until they had come to live with Yuna. So the remnants stayed at the Shinra building learning how to fight even better so they could join Soldier one day. Rikku had adopted Yazoo and kept him at her place, while Zack took Loz. Yuna couldnt bear to part with Kadaj so she kept him and instead of calling Genesis, Uncle Genesis, he now called him daddy.

Rufus was doing a god job with running the company. He cared about the planet after Rikku nailed him saying reduce the Mako out put and help save the planet. He didnt get nailed until after he said he didnt care about the planet. Rikku went bersrerk and Reno had asked if being crazy was a Cetra thing and Paine who happened to have let Jenova out said yes. When they found out Paine was Jenova they had been scared of her for three months before they started trusting her and Jenova treated Sephiroth like her son and Sephiroth often tried escaping Jenova and her motherlyness. Cissnei quit the Turks after she got shot and was paralyzed from the waist down.

Some time later Minerva had confirmed that Jenova was a changed woman or alien, she had given Jenova a human body that resembled her old one. She annoyed Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, and the remnants with her motherly antics. She worked in the science department to make sure Shinra does ot go down the same road as before. She keeps a close eye on the other scientists and if one gets out of hand she fired him. She often mixed materia togethor. She managed to make a materia called Hyper Down. Its a mixture of a full cure materia and a haste. It will raise someone from unconciousness but they would be extra hyper and impossble to hit. She was enjoying her new life and freedom. She said being in Paine's mind was worse than talking to Hojo. Minerva had told them what she had sentenced Hojo to. They did not feel sorry for him one bit.

Lenne and Shuyin was living in Coste De Sol, they owned a bar wich they named seventh heaven since Tifa loved that name. Lenne was the waiter and Shuyin was both the manager and one who threw the drunk people that tried hitting on his wife out. They had a little girl who had blue eyes and brown hair with blond high lights. Lenne had named her Hope. They were doing good and often kept in touch with everyone.

Yuna said to Genesis," I cant believe its already been over a year and we are getting married soon."

Genesis smiled as he hugged her from behind," No one can really, except your ex boyfriend is really getting annoying with his I am going to defeat you Genesis urges."

Yuna laughed as she turned to face him staring in his glowing mako filled eyes," Well some things cant be helped."

Genesis leaned in and kissed her. They didnt noticed Kadaj come down the stairs until he yelled," Eww! Get a room you two! innocent little Kids around."

Yuna pulled away and laughed when she saw Genesis glare at Kadaj," You arent innocent when you know what get a room means at the age of five."

Kadaj went red as he changed the subject," Can I visit Loz and Yazoo today?"

Yuna smiled as she picked him up," Of course you can sweety."

Genesis went and sat on the couch glaring at the Tv because Kadaj had interrupted them.

Yuna laughed as she walked out the door," See you later!"

Yup, she thought, life is good. I owe Minerva for giving me a second chance at life and love.

**THATS THE END OF THE STORY. I LOVE HOW IT TURNED OUT AND WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY REVIEWERS FOR SUPPORTING ME AND HELPING ME FINISH THIS FIC IN THEIR OWN LITTLE WAY.^.^ REVIEW AND FAVORITE! ALSO THE YUNA AND GENESIS PAIRING AND THE OTHER THINGS I ADDED LAST MINUTE, IT WAS UNINTENTIONAL AT FIRST THEN I JUST DECIDED TO KEEP IT. NO FLAMES ITS IMPOLITE AND THEY WILL JUST BE DELETED. ALSO IF YOU LIKED HOW I WROTE THIS CROSSOVER CHECK OUT MY NEW CROSSOVER ITS AN INUYASHA/FINAL FANTASY 7 CRISIS CORE CALLED," DEMONS AND SOLDIERS"  
>ONE DAY I MAY JUST MAKE A SEQUAL TO THIS STORY.<br>EVEN THOUGH THE STORY IS OVER I WOULD STILL LIKE IT IF PEOPLE TOLD ME WHAT THEY THINK. **


End file.
